Lily and James: Their Summer of Love
by kdo xx forever
Summary: Where would you find a summer full of fighting, friends, love, breakups, makeups and exboyfriends? Only where Lily Evans and James Potter are. Read and Review! new summary
1. Default Chapter

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

_Disclaimer: No. I don't own the characters...except for Riley and Payton..but anyways. To the story._

_**authors note: My second fanfic! A long Lily and James one. Hopefully at least 20-30 chapters long! R & R please!**_

Chapter 1: Mornings and Surprises

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, **CRASH**! That was the sound of an alarm clock going off, and then being thrown to the floor. Lily Evans groggily opened her eyes and groaned. 7 o'clock. Who set her alarm for so early? Oh, right. She did. She had received a letter from her best friend Riley, inviting her over to her cousins house for the rest of the summer. She was leaving today. Smiling happily, she remembered the letter:

_Hey Lils!_

_How have you been these last couple of days without me? Are you surviving? I know you miss me tons! (Well, who wouldn't with a sister like Petunia around?) I miss you bunches too! Well, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the rest of the summer with me at my cousins house? I hope you can! Ask your parents and owl me back with their answer! Remember to bring tuns of clothes and swimsuits of course! We are going to have a dance there sometime so we'll go shop for our dresses when you get here! Well I have to go, but owl back ASAP!_

_Love ya soooooo much! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_-Riles-_

_P.S. Payton is coming over soon after you! Yays!_

Riley had been one of her best friends since her first day at Hogwarts.

Riley was the bubbly, flirty, outgoing, type who LOVED to talk. She had wavy, strawberry-blonde hair and the clearest blue eyes anyone could want. She was a regular 5, 4", though Lily was unfortunately 2 inches shorter. Her cheeks were naturally flushed and she had the prettiest smile.

Payton was Lily's other best friend. She was a lot like Riley characteristically. Always talking and laughing, but she also had a shy side. With shoulder length light brown hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and high cheek bones, she was every bit of what someone would call beautiful.

Now Lily, had a very unique beauty. Long, fiery red hair with a temper to match, and absolutely stunning emerald green eyes. Lily's eyes was the way she expressed herself. Through those eyes you could see her at her happiest, saddest, angriest, strongest, and weakest moments. Lily was the most sophisticated of all of her year. At the top of her class and who had never gone through the phase where she fell in love with a different boy every five minutes.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Lily stood up and took a moment to stretch. After her muscles had un-stiffened, she trudged her tired body to the bathroom. Turning the shower on, she stripped and stepped in. The warm water felt good against her skin and fully woke her up. Taking her bottle of shampoo, she poured some into the palm of her hand and worked it through her hair. _Mmm, strawberries.. _After rinsing and then conditioning and then rinsing again, she looked for the soap. Finding a new bar on the wrack, she picked it up and began lathering her body with it. When the scent reached her nose, she noticed a faint familiarity. Wait...what does this soap remind her of? To her it smelled like rain...how it smells when you are outside and the rain is pouring down in long sheets. But who did it remind her of? Lily's eyes snapped open. James Potter.

James Potter, was the most arrogant, egotistical, bigheaded pricks on the earth in Lily's opinion. He was easily the heartthrob of the school, with girls fawning over his every move. Quidditch, his latest prank, his good looks, the way he talked, the way he walked. For heavens sake they probably record every time he blinks.

Lily had to admit though, he wasn't bad looking. With messy, jet-black hair and hazel eyes completed with steel-rimmed glasses, and also a very toned body. Who wouldn't want him? Only one person. Lily Evans. James had notice this too and had proceeded to ask her out since 5th year.

James Potter was also a Marauder. Now what is a Marauder, you might ask? Only a group of 4 all around pranksters who every year get in as much trouble as humanly possible. The other 3 Marauders are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew who are James's best friends.

Sirius Black was another one of the guys on all the girls' 'wanted list'. He had lengthy raven hair which fell into his soft gray eyes, with a sort of elegance that James's could never achieve. He of course, had the slightly leaner body of a beater.

Remus Lupin was a very shy boy who Lily quite got along with. He was extremely studious which Lily could relate to, and was the brains of all the Marauders pranks. He had blonde hair and pale blue eyes that still made the girls go crazy. Lily liked him alright, but she had trouble understanding why he would choose people like Black and Potter to hang around.

Last and sadly least, was Peter Pettigrew. A mousy boy with thin brown hair and small water, blue eyes. He was short, chubby, and didn't talk much to others. He mostly followed James, Sirius and Remus around or was the diversion for their plans.

Tearing her mind away from Potter and his posse, Lily stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Taking a washcloth and wiping the fog off of the mirror, she looked at herself. After staring for a moment, she began dressing. She put on a knee-length skirt and a snug green shirt she had gotten from a muggle store name American Eagle. She then dried her hair straight and began her makeup.

Surveying her appliances, she decided on a natural look. She put on a fair powder, followed by pink blush. She the put on a coat of mascara and a thin line of eyeliner. Finishing off with a sparkly clear gloss, she stepped out of the bathroom, feeling satisfied. Pulling on some pink sandals, she grabbed her purse. Lily then found her trunk. _I guess I'd better pack.._ she thought sighing. Opening her drawers and closet, she pulled out bras, underwear, and socks first. She stuffed those in her trunk, and turned to her closet. She pulled out jeans, t-shirts, collared shirts, long sleeved shirts, and every other kind of shirt she could find, tank tops, shorts, skirts, and put them into her trunk next.

_What am I missing? _she thought heavily.

Her eyes brightened in realization for a moment, and she rushed into the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out with 5 bathing suits, her tooth brush, tooth paste, a hair brush, makeup and about 10 pairs of shoes. She threw all of this into her trunk and slammed it shut with a grin.

"I'm done!" she yelled, happily.

It was then that Lily smelled the aroma of breakfast calling her name. She hopped downstairs with her trunk tumbling down after her. Sitting at the table she smiled.

"Morning Mum! Morning Dad!" she said, giving each of them a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning honey. Have you got everything you need to go to Riley's?" her mother asked, warmly.

Lily nodded her head as she quickly ate the pancakes her father had set before her.

"She is coming at 10:00 right?" her father asked.

Lily nodded brightly. "Yep and then I'll be at her cousin's house for the rest of the summer!"

Her father looked sternly at her. "Now Lily, promise me you won't get into any trouble...especially with any boys..." he trailed off.

Before Lily had a chance to answer, her mother intervened.

"Oh honey, stop badgering her, she'll be fine! She is very bright and can take care of herself."

Lily grinned "Thanks mum..." she said, finishing her juice in record time. 9:55. Only 5 more minutes!

"Well, I'd better get in there to wait for her." she said happily.

Her parents nodded and kissed her one last time before she went into her living room with calls of 'Thank them for allowing you to stay over!' and 'Are you sure you have everything?'.

Lily grinned and sat on her couch, waiting excitedly and willing time to speed up.

Finally, her fire place spit out a girl. Lily jumped up and ran to her friend, hugging her tightly. "Riles! How've you been?" she asked happily.

Riley grinned widely. "I've been good. How about you?"

"I'm good. Shall we go then?" she asked, grabbing her trunk and purse. Riley nodded and helping Lily with her trunk, stepped inside the fireplace.

Riley breathed deeply and taking a pinch of floo powder muttered softly in a barely audible whisper, "Potters' Mansion."

Lily' turned to Riley with a look of pure horror on her face. "What the hell did you say?" she managed in a weak voice, before she was swirling and twisting in the fire...

**Authors Note: Cliffy! Sorry about that. I'm evil. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Okay...enough evilness. Well, obviously you know what's coming up..-dun dun- James! Hahaha. I love to torture Lily! Well tell me how you like it! I'm open for suggestions!**

**Love yall tuns—**

**-Riley-**


	2. Shouting and Thanks

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

**Yall I am soooo sorry this update took sooo long! First this got deleted and I had to type it ALL over and then the site wouldnt let me log inso im soooo sorry! I also went back and changed some of the first chapter so yall might wanna go check that out! Omg, yall I seriously almost screamed with happiness when I saw all my reviews! I luv yall!**

**-Riley- **

**The Almighty And PowerfulM- **lol Thanks so much!

**hpandfriendsruletheworld- **lol, Thank you sooo much for reviewing!

**good going- **thank you soooooo much! you're awesome!

**greengrl**- Awwww thanks sooooo much! No this isn't a repost. I actually got the idea from my sis! Keep reviewing please!

**BrownEyes90**- Thanks tuns n bunches!

**AngelofMercyEDHS**- Thanks so much! These reviews mean soooo much to me! Keep reviewing please!

**Amy Neemits**- Thanks so much for reviewing, you're awesome!

**chocolate-kissez696**- OMG that is soooooo awesome! We're awesome! lol. I love your review it made me soooo fuzzy and happy inside! I hope i updated soon enough! Keep reviewing please! By the way they are 17 in this story cause they are on their way to 7th year! Thanks sooo much for puttin me in your faves and story alert! Luv ya TONS!

Riley-

**lilhottchik08**- Thanks soooo much! I updated as soon as I could even when i had some technical difficulties (stupid computer!) Keep reviewing please!

_Disclaimer: No. I'm not J.K. Sorry!_

Chapter 2: Shouting and Thanks

Lily's stomach did sickly churns and twists in the fire, and then she soon landed on her feet in the den of either a very large house or a very small mansion. The den was very classical with black leather couches and chairs around the room sitting on off white carpet. Behind them was a stained black fireplace that they had flooed through. It was a very rich looking home, for Lily spotted several trinkets that looked as if they each cost a sack of galleons. Lily also noticed a surprising number of photos around the room. A particular one caught her eye. It was a photo of a family of three. There was a very stunning woman with long black hair and hazel, and almond shaped eyes. There was a tall man beside her with his arm wrapped around her waist with unruly brown hair and blue eyes. In front of the couple was a boy of about 11 with what looked like a Hogwarts letter in his hand. The boy had messy jet black hair and hazel eyes. James Potter.

After looking around the room, Lily turned back to Riley with her mouth open and a furious look on her face. Before she could say anything, she was interrupted by the same boy from the picture grabbing Riley around the waist from behind and hugging her.

"My favorite cousin is finally here!" he exclaimed to Riley's giggling.

James was wearing dark jeans, with a blue t-shirt on over it. You could see every muscle in his chest and arms move through that shirt. He looked all together very comfortable and Lily had to say, he was looking quite nice.

Lily cleared her throat to announce her presence. James looked up and his mouth dropped.  
"Evans?" he gawked. "You're staying here?" Turning to Riley, his eyes wide he repeated, "She's staying here?"

Lily glared over at an un-abashed Riley. "Obviously she didn't tell you either. Riles...can I see you in the next room for a moment?" she asked sweetly, "_Alone"_ she added, glancing at James.

Riley grinned brightly. "Sure, you bestest friend of mine!" she gushed hoping to lighten her mood.

Following Lily into the kitchen she awaited the shouts and accusations that were sure to come. Sure enough, Lily began angrily shouting.

"THIS IS POTTER'S HOUSE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I HAVE KNOWN YOU SINCE THE FIRST DAY OF HOGWARTS AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE COUSINS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RILEY ADDISON CARLSON! I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF I WOULDN'T GO TO AZKABAN! DON'T YOU "I'M SORRY, I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU" ME! 'CAUSE, YEAH YOU SHOULD OF! I AM GOING TO GET MY TRUNK AND LEAVE RIGHT N—NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THIS IS CALM FOR HOW I REALLY SHOULD BE ACTING RIGHT NOW! I SHOULD BE STRANGLING YOU!"

After a few more minutes of screaming, Lily returned followed by a slightly grinning Riley. If Riley was supposed to be guilty, her face sure didn't show it. She looked plainly amused, which of course infuriated Lily into another course of screams. Finally calming down again she took long deep breaths.

James raised an eyebrow. "Feel better?" he asked cockily, with that annoying smirk plastered on his face.

Lily glared at him long and hard. "DON'T talk to me, Potter." she stated angrily.

James just grinned and nodded. "Alright, but before I stop talking shall I escort you to you're rooms?" he asked in a gentlemanly like fashion.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't care." she said begrudgingly.

He then held out his arm for her. Lily glanced at it and then up at James, back down at the arm, and back up at him before raising an eyebrow. Crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes were bold and she locked her jaw.

James shrugged. "Have it your way then." He then picked up her and Riley's trunks.

Lily made a scoffing noise and tugged her trunk away from him. "I can carry it myself!" she snapped.

James grinned looking amused. "Evans, it's alright to have a little help once in a while." he said, easily lifting Riley's and pulling hers back.

Lily yanked it away again, although it was quite heavy. "I don't need help from you. I can take it myself." she said scathingly.

James shrugged again and started up the stairs. Riley walked with him, keeping up with his stride. Lily on the other hand, was lagging behind, panting from the weight of her trunk.

"So James, how has your summer been so far?" Riley asked as they trudged up.

James rolled his eyes. "Riles, it's only been three days since vacation started. Nothing's happened yet."

Lily shuddered and reminded herself never to call her best friend _Riles_ EVER again.

Riley grinned. "Just lookin' for some small talk." she said as they reached her room.

As James opened the door for her and put Riley's trunk down, Lily gaped at the room. It had purple carpet and the walls were pink. She had a queen sized bed and her own bathroom. There were posters all over her walls and it seemed that she was over at her cousins house quite a lot. She also had a television, a stereo, and other electronics all over the place. Lily faintly wondered why he had all these muggle devices. Though Lily was still gawking, Riley walked in like it wasn't anything special.

"Thanks James, er—I'll be out in a bit, Lils, I'm gunna go pack."

As the door closed, Lily rolled her eyes. Riley wasn't really going to unpack, she just wanted Lily and James to be alone.

Glaring down at her heavy trunk, she dropped it. She couldn't carry that thing any longer. Her arms felt like they were about to fall off and her hip felt like it had a bruise on it already from steadying the trunk on it. James looked surprised for a minute, before Lily huffed.

"Fine. I do need help." she admitted, though it took everything she had to say that to him.

James nodded and picked it up, carrying it easily. Lily was surprised that he had restrained himself from saying anything arrogant so far.

"Let's go them m'lady." Lily gave him an annoyed look as he said that and he just grinned cheekily at her.

As they walked along, Lily couldn't help but get a squirmy feeling in her stomach when she saw his muscles ripple through his shirt as he shifted the weight off her trunk. Letting out a long breath, trying to clear her head of those thoughts, she wondered why she hadn't met his parents yet. Were they even here? As curiosity overcome her she asked him.

James grinned. "I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to you?" he said. Seeing Lily's murderous glare he cleared his throat and answered her. "They're taking a vacation to France this summer." he said.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "So they left you here?...Alone? They think you're responsible enough?"

James shrugged. "They trust me...and I won't be alone. You and Riley are here, and Sirius, Remus, and Payton are coming over later tomorrow." he said.

Lily nodded and couldn't help but grin as they reached her room. It was exactly like Riley's except it was her two favorite colors—blue and purple. She sat comfortably on her large bed as James set her trunk down beside her. As he turned to leave, Lily bit her lip.

"Uh, Potter?"

James turned around and looked questioningly at her. Lily took a deep breath as if saying this one word was the hardest thing in the world to do.

"I just wanted to say, er—thanks.You know, for carrying my trunk." she said.

James looked slightly taken aback but nodded. "No problem.." he said. Giving her a slight smile he left her in peace to unpack, closing the door behind him.

As Lily lay back on her bed, she couldn't help but wonder when James had become so attractive and nice. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she began unpacking.

Just as all of her clothes and shoes were in the closets and drawers, Riley walked in, grinning wickedly.

"Soooo...Lils. How ya doin so far? James didn't make a move on ya did he?"

Lily glared at Riley. "I'm doing fine and NO he didn't. It's not as if he could anyways." she said stubbornly.

Riley just grinned. "Okay, if you say so."

"I do say so."

Riley sighed. How long would it take Lily to get that her and James were perfect for each other? Oh, well she'd just have to wait it out. Well, maybe she could speed things up just a _little _bit.

Sighing, Riley rested her chin on her hand. "Lils?"

Lily, who was daydreaming made a 'hmm?' sound.

"Don't you think James is cute?" she asked dreamily.

Lily smiled slightly, still staring out into space. "Yeah..." she muttered before snapping out of it. "Wait! Ewww! He's your cousin!"

But Riley was already jumping up and down laughing. "Haha, I got you! You think he's cute! You think he's cute!" she teased.

Lily shrieked and put a hand over Riley's mouth. "Shutup! I did not say that!"

When Riley slobbered all over her hand, she was forced to let go. "Eeeww!" she screamed, holding up her drenched hand.

Riley laughed and stuck her tongue out.

Lily glared at her. "Not a word about what was just said in here or I WILL kill you!" she threatened, reusing her words from earlier.

"Ah hah! You've admitted it!"

Lily glared at her again.

Riley just shrugged, and grinning walked towards the door. Right after she walked out, the door opened again and she stuck her head back in.

"You think he's cuuuuttteeee!" she sang, before slamming the door shut again as a pillow was thrown at her.

**authors note: **_Oh my goodness! I finished this chapter as fast as I could! It totally got deleted and I hadn't saved it yet so I had to do THE WHOLE THING OVER! Yall had better like this one :P! Keep reviewing! In the next chapter it's gunna be the morning after they both get to James's house kays? Awesome D Luv yall--_

_-Riley-_


	3. Breakfast, Friends, and Bets

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

_Disclaimer: Nope! I'm not J.K. Rowling sorry! If I was, I wouldn't torture everyone by holding her book until JULY 16TH!_

**Yall I'm not sure about this one...I hope its okay though!**

**greengrl**- hey! thanks soo much for reviewing again!

**leanne**- thanks for reviewing! well I'm trying to update as soon as I can so I hope its fast enough! and hmmm...im not going to prolong them getting together for TOO long, but they are gunna become friends and then be flirting a bit while Lily is sorting out her feelings (usually the GUYS are the slow ones in the relationship lol) –Riles

**bloomsgrl**- haha ive done something like that to my friends too! lol well thanks soo much for reviewing and thinking its good!

**apples&sunshine**- omg i love your penname! lol anyways, thanks sooo much for reviewing they really mean alot to me!

**Beastgurl7492- **Thanks so much for reviewing!

**hpandfriendsruletheworld**- thanks tuns and tuns for reviewing again! Payton, Sirius and Remus are going to be in this chapter so you'll be seeing them a bunch after this one!

**BrownEyes90**- thank you so much for reviewing again, and thanks for likin it so much! It's only my second fic so I hope I'm getting better!

**Angelic Little Flower**- Omg thank you so much! You are so sweet lol. And thank you bunches and bunches for adding me to your favorites! Your awesome—Riles

**All ya'll who review, thanks sooo much for your support! It really helps me want to get the next chapter done ! Luv yall! --Riley**

Chapter 3: Breakfast, Friends, and Proposals

Lily stretched happily in her comfortable bed. She was fully awake now and had never had a better sleep in her life. Her bed was soft, but not too soft and warm, but not too warm. It was perfect. Unfortunately, she would have to leave this comfort and warmth when she got up.

Sighing, she moved the covers off of her and was hit with the cold air that was around her. Shivering slightly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed so that she could step off the bed easier. Looking over at her clock, she saw that it was 6:45. Ugh. Why did she always wake up so early? As she stood up, she looked in the mirror overhead of her dresser. She had slept that night in white shorts and a blue undershirt. Sighing heavily again, she went to go take a shower.

After her warm and refreshing shower, Lily dressed in a jean skirt and a blue tank top. She grabbed her white sandals and quickly slipped them on. Surveying herself in the mirror, she was happy that she was now allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Taking her wand, she dried her hair and charmed it to fall into soft waves down her back. After dusting some pink blush across her freckled cheeks, she applied some lip gloss and eyeliner and she was good to go. She never would be bothered with being in a skirt and wearing makeup at Hogwarts, there was just too much to do for her to have much time to worry much about her appearance.

As she walked downstairs, a very nice smell wafted to her nose and she realized that she wasn't the only one awake. _Bacon and eggs..._she thought, hungrily as her stomach rumbled. After she had searched around for a while, she finally found the kitchen—and who else was there but the one and only James Potter? Great. How would she ever get used to seeing him every morning? _Oh, well..._she thought with a sigh. _At least he didn't hear what me and Riles were talking about last night..._ Whoops. She said she would stop calling her Riles. That was his nickname for her. Clearing her throat, she sat down at the table as James looked up.

"Er—Morning Lily." he said, using her first name for the first time since they'd known each other.

"Morning.." she offered tiredly.

It still felt awkward for them to be on a first name basis, and to be nervous around him. Silently she wished that she could go back to hating his guts and wanting him dead.

James then had to do a double take as he saw how she was dressed and that she had makeup on. At Hogwarts, she'd never bothered with make up and she NEVER wore skirts besides her uniform. Grinning slightly, he tore his gaze away from how pretty she looked that morning but he still told her so.  
He grinned even wider as he saw a deep red fill her cheeks that was not due to the makeup she put on that morning.

"Oh, er—thanks.."

Lily didn't know why she felt like this. He'd always told her that she looked pretty before. Maybe it was just the way he said it. Like he actually _meant _it and wasn't just saying it because his friends were there.

Just then it suddenly occurred to her that _James _had been cooking. When had he learned to do that? She had always thought him so lazy that he would have house elves running about the house, doing his every bidding. And why was he doing it the muggle way? He could use his wand. She decided to voice her thoughts, while at the same time trying to get the awkwardness out of her voice.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

James raised his head above the frying pan to look up at her.

"My mum taught me when I was younger and my dad had to go on his Auror missions." he replied, surprised that Lily would be the one to strike up a conversation.

Lily nodded. "Well, why aren't you just using your wand?"

"I dunno. My mum taught me how to make these like she did and they always tasted better than when she cooked them by magic." he said shrugging.

"Oh." Lily said. She then remembered that Sirius, Remus, and Payton would be here today. She wasn't as excited about Sirius, but Remus and her were alright friends, and she couldn't wait to see Payton.

As soon as James set their plates down, Riley tiredly trudged into the kitchen, in a skirt and a pink shirt. Her hair was it's natural wavy and she had on eyeliner, lip gloss, and sparkly pink eye shadow.

"Mornin' Riles!" Lily said happily. Ugh. She said 'Riles' again. She'd have to stop that.

As James also bid her a good morning, Riley grunted.

Lily had shared a dorm with her long enough, to know that Riley had set her alarm clock. Whenever Riley set her clock, she wasn't happy in the morning. It must just be some weird pet-peeve or something. Obviously, James knew enough about his cousin, not to be offended by her lack of conversation.

Just then, Riley smelled food. She squealed happily and perked up a considerable amount.'

Lily laughed. "A bit hungry Riley?" she asked grinning.

Riley stuck her tongue out. "Yeeesss. And what about you? You've eaten half of the food that's on your plate already!"

Lily shrugged. "So? James is a good cook."

James grinned. "Why thank you, Ms. Lily." he said nonchalantly, while Riley sat there, with a piece of bacon half-way to her mouth, gaping at them.

_Whoops, _Lily thought, _Me and James haven't really talked to each other on first name basis in front of Riley until now...ugghhh now she's gunna think I DO like him! _

Sighing, her, James and Riley all finished their breakfast in silence with Riley sneaking smirks and grins over at Lily through the whole meal.

Finally finished, with all the dishes done, dried, and put away, they all heard a door open and then a loud yelling.

"**PRONGS MY DARLING I AM HOOOMMMMMEEEEE!"**

_Oh, god..._Lily thought._ It's Black!_

As Sirius stepped into the kitchen, he was looking just the same as he always had. Of course handsome, and of course like he was just titled 'Hottest Guy On The Planet.', which if it was up to his fan club, he would be. Well, unless James's fan club had anything to do about it.

"**JAMES, HONEY BUN! COME HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!"**

James rolled his eyes at Sirius's dramatic entrance.

Riley laughed and Sirius winked at her.

"Wow, Riley you're lookin HOT!" he exclaimed loudly.

She surprised Sirius by not blushing at all and winking back, calling, "So are you!"

Sirius recovered and grinning, he scooted over to sit beside Riley. "Well, you know, maybe we could hook up this summer." he said, slyly, grinning at her with that smile that all the girls drool over.

Riley rolled her eyes and laughed. "If 'maybe' means probably never, then sure, _maybe._"

Sirius looked surprised once again, by being rejected, but shook it off as Remus and Payton entered behind him.

The boys all had to cover their ears at the sounds of the three girls' squealing and such.

Finally calming down, Lily and Riley asked Payton how her summer was while the guys gave each other those manly one-armed hugs where they pat each other on the back so that they don't look gay or whatever. Lily thought it was stupid.

The girls were happily chattering and teasing Payton about her new-found crush on Remus, when the guys all stood up, grinning like they had actually accomplished something.

"Ladies and...er—other lady," Sirius started smartly. "We have a proposal for you."

The three girls exchanged 'looks' and looked back up at them. Riley spoke first.

"What sort of proposal?" she asked warily.

Remus, James, and Sirius all exchanged wicked glances.

"Well, it's not exactly a proposal.." Remus started. "It's more like a—"

"BET!" James and Sirius finished off in unison.

Remus glared at the two and then turned back to Lily, Riley, and Payton. "I was going to say something else, but yes, the blunt of it is a bet."

Payton rolled her eyes. "Once again—what sort of bet?"

James smirked.

"WE bet that while you three girls are staying here, that you can't go one day without getting into an argument with at least one of us." he said grinning.

Lily raised an eyebrow. That would be considerably difficult, considering that James wasn't her favorite person. Maybe it would be easier since he was being civil lately, and of course, she, being the stubborn girl she is, didn't like being told that she couldn't do something.

"Well—why don't we make this interesting?" she said as Riley and Payton rolled their eyes at her.

Sirius perked up.

"What do you suggest?"

Lily grinned wickedly. "If WE win, then you guys have to let us perform a charm on you where you're hands are stuck together for a week."

Riley and Payton giggled, while the boys looked at each other in horror and disgust. After they had leaned down to each other, whispering and what not, Remus was first to collect himself.

"Okay, we accept your proposition. But if WE win—" he began, smirking down at James and Sirius. "If WE win, than each of you have to go out on a date with one of us." he said grinning.

Riley and Payton glared at Lily, as if daring her to accept.

Lily saw the looks and stuttered. "Well, er—"

"Unless you're too scared?" James teased her.

Anger flared inside her. No one told her that she was scared of anything. Standing up, she bravely answered, not paying attention to Riley and Payton's groans.

"We accept."

**authors note: Hey yall! What did yall think about this one? I know its a bit boring but the next couple of chapters will hopefully be better! Please review!**

**-Riley-**


	4. Liars and Operation: Prongs Gets the Flo...

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

**PRE-AUTHORS NOTE! YOU MUST READ THIS!— I will not be here from June 13th- 16th so I sadly will not be able to update! I'm going to try to get 2 more chapters up before I leave but I will definitely have another one and possibly, if things go right I might have 3! So I just wanted yall to know! Luv yall--Riley**

**authors note: hey yall. Im tired and I dunno how I'm gunna get this chappie finished but I guess by the time yall are reading this I'll have it done! lol... Anyway...onto the story.**

_Disclaimer: Do I look like I have a million bazillion dollars? Let me answer that for you. No._

**drunkonlife-** heyy! thanks for reviewing! Um...I think you have me mixed up with a different author because I only have two fanfics and the other one besides this one is a one-shot! lol well thanks again!

**Angelic Little Flower**- I'm glad you liked it and thought the bet was a good idea! and but of course I'm going to make the girls fall for the Marauders! It's only natural P well thanks sooo much for reviewing!

**greengrl**- thanks tuns for reviewing and likin the bet idea!

**Beastgurl7492**- Haha, I am SO glad that you liked Sirius's entrance! I thought it was quite good myself P I mean siriusly (i mean seriously hahaha sorry I couldnt resist) that is just so Sirius huh?

**chocolate-kizzez-** Lol, I would too but Riley is being stupid like Lily (damn stubborn people!) and wont admit she has feelings for him. They'll get a bit closer in the next couple of chapters though! Yes us Riley's are pretty durn awesome lol!—Riley

**bRaTsKi-** I just couldnt resist putting in how much that one armed hug thing annoys me! lol, glad ya like it!

**hpandfriendsruletheworld-** Thanks so much for your review! It really made me feel tuns better about that chapter! Luv ya!

**bloomsgrl-** Thanks sooo much for reviewing! (read what I put for bRaTsKi's review! haha it BUGS me! P) thanks again! Luv ya bunches!

**Thanks yall all for all of the awesome reviews! Yall are the best! --Riley**

Chapter 4: Liars and Operation: Prongs Gets the Flower

"LILY!", came the screams from Riley and Payton.

Lily looked nervously back at her friends as her anger burned down. Oh, great. What had she just gotten herself into? And she had gotton Payt and Riley into this too!

"Er—sorry?" she asked, more than apologized.

They just groaned as they held their heads in their hands, rocking back and forth. As the guys went to James's room to talk about something or other (probably a prank to play on them. Ugh.), Riley and Payton had a little 'talk' with Lily.

"Lils." Riley started, trying to take deep calming breaths. This apparently did not help, "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU AGREE TO THAT BET!"

Obviously, Riley felt it was her turn to be the one screaming.

"YOU KNOW THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO GO OUT WITH JAMES AND WE ALL KNOW THAT REMUS LIKES PAYTON, SO WHO THE HELL DOES THAT LEAVE ME WITH? THATS RIGHT! THAT LEAVES ME WITH BLACK!"

After this little fit, Lily guiltily bit her lip while Payton comforted her. Once Riley was calmed down a bit, she decided to whine instead.

"But, Liiilllyyy! I don't _wanna _go out with Black! He's soooo annoooyyyinnngg!" she complained, dragging her words out at a slow pace.

Payton rolled her eyes, "C'mon Riley. That's- why -WE -are –gunna- win." she said slowly and obviously as if she were explaining how to add two plus two to a 6 year old.

Riley suddenly lifted her head and looked at Payton as though she had said the most absurd thing in the world.

"Payton...Lily and James can't be in a room with each other without fighting, and he'll be trying his hardest to annoy her..." she glanced back at Lily, "And we all know how well he does that. I mean, Lord. Just because she thinks he's cute doesn't mean that she likes him." she teased Lily.

This statement would have allowed her a whack to the head, if only a voice had not interrupted.

"Ah—so you DO think I'm cute, Evans." he said, gaining some of his cockiness back and putting on that stupid lop-sided smile of his while in his head he was thinking: '_Stupid, stupid, STUPID!'_.

Lily rolled her eyes and groaned on the outside but on the inside she melted inside.

"Eeew Potter! That is disgusting! I do NOT think that you are cute! And anyways, why would I like YOU?" she asked, switching back to his surname although her face matched her hair. Somewhere in her head a little voice was singing to her, _'Liar, liar, pants on fire!' _over and over again.

For some odd reason, just these few words made Payton and Riley burst into fits of hysterical giggles and a loud, hacking cough that sounded something like 'LIAR!'. James was also looking quite amused.

"You know," he started, with an arched eyebrow and a smirk in place, "I didn't say anything about you liking me. You offered that one yourself."

Lily's mouth dropped. She hadn't said that had she? Oh goodness, how could she have let something like that slip? Urrgggghhhh! She would never live this down. Clearing her throat, amidst the now teary laughter she spoke.

"Well—that isn't the point. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just so used to you asking if I like you or not, that it's become a reflex by now." she said coolly.

James just grinned. "Oh, come on Evans. Just admit that you are in love with me! We all know its true!" _'URG! STUPID, STUPID STUPID! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUTUP?'_

Lily's face turned red with anger this time, not embarrassment.

"Listen Potter, not every girl falls down at your feet and worships the ground you walk on just because you put that stupid smile on your face around them! Just because some of those ditzy bimbos do, does NOT mean that I will, so I suggest you look for some other girl to fancy because the day I go out with you is the day I kiss Snape!"

Then, breathing heavily Lily stomped up the stairs and into her room calling back, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me!"

Downstairs, everyone winced slightly at the loud slam of the door.

Riley turned to Payton and sighed. "It's a damn good thing the bet doesn't start 'till Monday, or else we would have lost already." she muttered.

After a last look up the stairs, James sighed and flopped down on a chair, with his elbow leaning on the table.

"Damnit! Why can't I do anything right around her!" he swore, not realizing that his two best friends had walked in and that Lily's were in the room with him.

Payton sighed.

"James, James, James, James, James." she said, her and Riley sharing small grins.

James raised an eyebrow at her repetitiveness.

Riley laughed.

"Listen James, getting on her nerves is NOT going to make her admit her feelings to you." she said grinning.

James looked at her open-mouthed. "So she DOES have feelings for me?" he squeaked.

All four of them rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Prongs, mate. You heard it yourself. She basically admitted she liked you AND thought you were damn hot, and then covered it up by getting angry at you and making a big scene." Remus offered with a sigh.

James shrugged. He had always hoped that she had some feeling (besides hate) for him. And he had always secretly thought that deep down...WAY DEEP down, that she might like him just the tiniest bit. Should he dare believe it though? Well...he had to try didn't he? Anyways, he always loved a good challenge. That's why he asked Lily out in the first place. But all that had changed now. He had feeling for her that went deeper then just liking her. He loved her. Making his decision, he stood up.

"Well, then." he started briskly, "What are we going to do?"

The four all exchanged looks, replaced by smirks and grins.

It was then that Sirius cracked his knuckles and sighed blissfully like he always did when he had something up his sleeve.

"Alright, everyone! Operation: Prongs Gets the Flower is now in progress!"

**A/N: I cant believe I finished this one! I had like a short little bitty case of writers block and I was BRAIN DEAD! And anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter is soooo short! I'll make the next one longer I PROMISE! In the next chapter Remus and Payton will be flirting a bit while Lily is doing her hardest NOT to like James and Sirius and Riley get some _alone time_ to work on Operation: Prongs gets the Flower! So it'll be good! I luv yall!**

**P.S. Remember what Lils said about the day she goes out with James...P**

**-Riley-**


	5. O:PgtF and Getting Closer

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

_Disclaimer: I'm a teenager, I do this for fun. None of the characters except Riley and Payton, are mine! Thank you for your cooperation._

_**authors note: There won't be a lot of Lily in this one, probably just a little piece. It'll mostly revolve around O:PgtF, and Riley/Sirius, Payton/Remus. So yeah...the bet starts after the weekend. And I'm sorry this took soooo long! I had computer problems so it sucked and wouldn't work! Hope yall like this one.**_

**Hey yall—I'm gunna do a poll thingy! Tell me whether you want the girls or the guys to win! Cause I'm not sure right now and I need ya'lls opinions!**

**Beastgurl7492-** Thanks SO much for your review!

**hpandfriendsruletheworld-** I'm sorry I didn't get to update soon enough! Stupid computer! About the Lily and Snape thing—yeah gross. But I couldn't resist!

**angelic little flower**- Thank you TUNS AND TUNS for reviewing again!

**greengrl- **lol yeah I know what ya mean! Thanks for your review!

**Cometchick- **Thanks for your review!

**chocolate-kizzez- **Thanks SO much! I watched the Grudge the other day haha!

**bloomsgrl- **Yeah, writers block sucks! Well, thanks for the review!

**katrina- **lol Thanks! That was a really awesome review!

**chikichiki- **Thanks SO much!

**bobalina- **You're awesome! Thanks so much!

**bratski- **Yeah, you'll see some of Riley/Sirius in this one, and I personally think it is soo sweet.

**The almighty and powerfulM- **Thanks so much for your review!

**werewolfloverdover92- **Yay! I got a new reviewer! Thanks you are soo awesome!

**Luv yall—Riley**

Chapter 5: Operation: PgtF and Getting Closer

James rolled his eyes. '_Great, another one of Padfoots plans..' _Sighing, he looked warily up at Sirius.

"Padfoot. None of these 'operations' ever work. Don't you remember Operation: Get Prongs and Evans to Admit that they are Madly in Love with Each Other?" (O:GPAETATTAMILWE for short)

Sirius shrugged. "No, not really."

James stared at him open-mouthed.

"She turned my hair green! And not lime green or forest green either. SLYTHERIN GREEN!" he shouted.

They all winced slightly at his sudden outburst, before they all doubled over laughing.

Remus snorted.

"I remember that! She was furious. She thought that you had set all of those 'games' up!" he said, overcome by laughter again.

Riley grinned. "Oh yeah, when she got into the Heads Room for a meeting you had chocolate and whipped cream everywhere 'waiting for her'. You're hair was green for a week!"

"And you didn't even notice that she had charmed all of your robes to say 'I love Severus Snape' until Snape actually vomited all over them!" Payton put in, giggling.

Sirius just grinned. That was actually one of his better operations in his opinion.

"Hey, at least your robes didn't say 'I shag Severus Snape'...Oh wait, that was fourth year, wasn't it?" he said smiling amusedly.

James just glared at all of them.

"Shuddup..."

/break/

**Lily's Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_Why does he act like that? I finally figure out that, yes, I do like James. (How did that happen?) But then he goes and keeps being the arrogant, egotistical berk that I've always known...That's it. He isn't like that around just me. When we're alone, there are no cover ups. He doesn't try to be suave or smooth when his friends aren't there. But the second Sirius and Remus walk in, he puts on this whole other act. URGH! WHY DOES JAMES POTTER HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT? OF COURSE I LIKE THE DAMN SOD! Okay...calm yourself Lily. Oh, great. Now I'm talking to myself. That boy's driving me mad! What do I do? Damn, there has to be something...I have nothing. Oh, well. Well, I guess I'll just stay in here all day diary. If you think of something let me know. What the hell am I talking about? Your a sodding piece of paper! Never mind. I'll write later. _

_Love, (why am I saying love to a diary?)_

_Lily_

/break/

Remus grinned. "Ah, c'mon Prongs. This one might actually be okay with the girls here to make sure _he_ doesn't come up with anything stupid." he said nodding his head at Sirius.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted in indignation at being insulted.

"Fine..." James said, grumpily slouching in his chair.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Anyways. I think we should get started. Obviously Lily isn't coming out of her room at all today, or else she would have been down here already."

The others nodded in agreement and decided to go into the living room. When they got in there, Payton and Riley settled themselves comfily on the couch while James and Remus sat in chairs, leaving Sirius with no place to sit.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" he whined, jumping up and down.

"Sit on the floor."

"But I don't _wanna _sit on the floor, Jamsie!"

"DON'T call me Jamsie."

Sirius pouted his lip and gave everyone the puppy dog face.

Turning towards Riley he jumped in between her and Payton, getting an abundant amount of yells, curses, and slaps his way. Grinning cheekily, he just wrapped an arm around Riley's waist. When she tried to pull away, he just tightened his grip so she could do nothing but stay like that for the rest of their meeting.

"BLACK, LET ME GO!" she yelled, fuming. If she had red hair, she'd almost look exactly like Lily did when she was mad.

Sirius winked at her. "Nah, I don't think I will thanks. I'm quite comfy here."

As she finally stopped struggling, they had wasted at least twenty minutes of their time for planning.

"Okay!" Remus boomed loudly, causing everyone to jump, except James who was still moping gloomily in his chair.

"Okay. We need a plan."

Riley grinned and sat up straighter. Damn, she loved stuff like this.

"Plan A:" she started before she was rudely interrupted by someone's big fat mouth. Three guesses who.

"Why do we need a Plan A?" Sirius asked loudly.  
Riley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It looked as if she was counting to ten...

"We need a Plan A, because we will probably need a Plan B." she explained as if to a two year old.

"But why would we need a Plan B?"

She bit her lip and looked as if she was _this _close from punching his face in.

"_Because Plan A might fail."_ she said, as best she could through clenched teeth.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! I gotcha!" he yelled grinning.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Plan A: We could get James over there to wake his lazy arse up, and help us unless he never wants Lily to admit that she likes him!" she shouted, waking a startled James up.

"Wh-what?" he asked, quickly standing up with his wand out.

Payton laughed.

"Slow your roll, cowboy. We were just waking you up."

James raised an eyebrow at the muggle phrase.

Payton just shook her head. "Anyways, the real Plan A: We can make Lily admit her feelings to James like this..."

Riley didn't hear the rest. She was surprisingly quite comfortable and warm with Black's arm around her. She was all of a sudden very sleepy too...

As her eyes fluttered shut, she leaned her head against Sirius's chest and was surrounded by his nice aroma. It smelled like the outdoors, with a mix of that boy smell and the smell of chocolate. Their chests went up and down in unison with each others, as they steadily breathed. Sighing contentedly, she let herself be wrapped into the warmth and his aroma. _Mmmm, I could get used to this..._she thought happily.

"RILEY! HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'VE SAID!"

As Riley jumped with a start off of Sirius, and blushed furiously, he inwardly cursed Payton. _Why not just one more minute?_, he thought sighing. She had fit so perfectly against him. Like a puzzle piece. And she smelled SO good. It was the smell of outdoors, with the mix of that girly smell and the smell of cinnamon. It was the perfect aroma and he could have breathed it in all day.

Breaking out of his reverie, he saw that everyone was staring at the two with smirks on their faces.

Suddenly very uncomfortable and warm, he pulled at his t-shirt.

"Is it warm in here to anyone, or is it just me?"

No one answered, but Riley was also fanning herself with her hand, evidently trying to make her blush go away.

Clearing her throat she sat back again, though at least two feet away from Sirius this time.

"Er—what were you saying again?"

Payton rolled her eyes but had the faintest smirk across her lips.

"We were saying that to get Lily to admit her feelings for James, we have to get them somewhere alone. Like, maybe we could go into town and we could all just...leave them somewhere but make sure that we can still see them from where we are."

Riley nodded absently as she listened to all of this rambling, occasionally saying 'yeah', and 'okay', while she was actually thinking about how comfortable she had been. _Sirius isn't all that bad...he's actually kind of cute, _she thought, then automatically was disgusted with herself. _Ugh. This is Black we're talking about. He's rude and a trouble maker and he thinks everyone loves him...he's sweet, he's cute, he smells really really good and—wait NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Bad thoughts about Black! Gross thoughts. Oh Merlin, I need to wash my brain out with soap..._

Sighing, she looked back up to Payton who was finishing off by saying, "So is everyone clear on what we are doing? This is going to happen tomorrow alright?"

As everyone nodded their heads, they stood up.

When Payton stood, she caught the eye of Remus.

_He has really nice eyes..._ she caught herself thinking. She could just get lost in those beautiful, light, blue eyes. As Remus' eyebrows furrowed, Payton realized she was staring and quickly turned away.

Soon everyone had left the room except for Remus and Payton. Payton felt her cheeks and neck heat up with a blush as Remus touched her arm.

"You alright?" he asked, with concerned eyes. "You seem a bit flushed."

Payton smiled shyly.

"Oh, I'm fine. You know, it's like Sirius said. It _is _a bit warm in here." she said, pretending to fan herself with her hand, like Riley had done earlier.

Remus just nodded, apparently not hot himself.

"Well, er—tomorrow, since we'll be trying to get Lily and James together...I thought that maybe we could go for a coffee or something..." he said, it being his turn to blush.

Payton, though still red, smiled happily.

"That'd be great!" she exclaimed. Now they could still work on the plan while her and Remus went on a date!

Remus grinned at her and shakily said, "Right then...well I'll see you later."

Payton nodded. "Right.."

As Remus briskly walked out of the room, Payton let out a loud squeal, before flopping back down on the couch.

/break/

Just five minutes after Riley left the living room, she heard Payton squeal. She knew what that meant. Payton had a date. Smirking slightly, she walked down the hall for a while, not wanting to return to her room.

After a couple minutes of walking, she realized that she had never been in this hall before. Although she had been here numerous times for the summer and holidays, she always managed to get lost.

Sighing, she looked at the pictures on the walls as she walked, not paying attention to where it was she was going. There was a picture of James when he was 5, a picture of James when he was 6, a picture of James when he was 7, a picture of James when he was 8, a picture of James when he was—

"OOMPH!"

_Oww! Damn that hurt! Who the hell did I land on? _Riley thought as she massaged her shoulder. Of course her fall would have hurt a lot more if she were the one on the bottom. Who was that anyways? That smell... Slowly opening her eyes, she dreaded the exact sight that was before her. Sirius Black. Him and his nice gray eyes and his cocky smile. Ugh. She hated him.

"Hey, I could get used to this." he started, grinning cheekily at the compromising position they were in.

Somewhere inside the back of her head, a little voice said '_Me too.' _Too bad, she couldn't say that.

Rolling her eyes, she made to get off of him, but he already had his arms tight around her waist.

Narrowing her eyes at him she growled, "Let me go, Black." Though she said that, she couldn't ignore the tingly feeling that was running up her spine at his touch.

Sirius shook his head and with a glint in his eye, childishly said, "Nuh uh."

Riley squirmed for a while, before frustrated, looked up at him again. "Black, you let me go! Or I'll—I'll--."

"You'll what?"

"I'll scream." she said glaring at him.

Sirius just laughed. "Go ahead. Me and James sound-proofed these walls last year. It won't do you any good."

Riley lowered her face so that it was mere inches away from his. Breathing heavily she clenched her teeth.

"Black.." she started in a low, menacing whisper, "I said, _let me go."_

Sirius couldn't help but recognize how beautiful she looked when she was angry. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes showed this steely glint, and her breathing became rather heavy. He could actually smell the cinnamon on her breath and he longed to taste it. Her long, wavy hair had fell around her face and tickled his, making her look like an angel.

Sirius was no longer smiling. He was looking deeply into her eyes and his face showed something that was not normal for the regular Sirius Black.

Responding quietly, he said, "And _I_ said no..."

Riley was taken aback by the tone of his words. They weren't harsh or cocky, they were just there. Like he really didn't want to let her go.

Looking down into his eyes, she realized how close their faces were. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes looked confused but there was something else showing in his eyes that Riley couldn't quite place. His face was more recognizably handsome than usual, and his full, red lips were slightly parted, allowing his warm breath to tickle her face.

What possessed her to do it, she did not know. But she did it.

Leaning down those mere few inches, she closed the space that was separating their lips from being in full contact. His lips were every bit as soft as they had looked. They were warm and, like his smell, tasted faintly of chocolate. Riley didn't notice when his hands traveled up her back and tangled into her hair. The kiss wasn't how she had thought he would kiss at all. She thought he would be rushed and the kiss would be heated with lust. Instead it was sweet and soft, and passionate. All she cared about at that moment, was that she was in his arms, and she felt safe and warm and—at home.

As the kiss came to an end, Riley didn't want to open her eyes and come back to reality. She didn't want to have to face the questions that would come up.

Letting out a shaky breath, she fluttered her eyes open, only to find that Sirius' eyes too were closed.

"Sirius?" she whispered quietly.

He didn't open his eyes.

"Ssshh...no questions."

He understood. Smiling slightly, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes again. She knew that they would sometime have to talk about it. They just didn't have to now. Sighing contentedly again, she let herself be smothered by all the warmth and happiness she felt right at that moment.

**Okay, It's done. Yall, this chapter took up 11 pages on Microsoft Word and I'm exhausted but very proud of it. Sorry for the long wait, but my computer was being SO stupid! Since my computer was having so many problems, I seriously don't think I'll be able to get another chapter up but I promise, I will try. Anyways, I really really REALLY like this chapter and I hope yall do too! I luv yall soooo much!**

**Riley**


	6. Diarys and Journals

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

**_I just want to say thanks to ALL of my reviewers! Yall are awesome!_**

**authors note: I am SO sorry to everyone for the long wait. First I went on vacation to Tennessee and between my computer getting fixed and me moving, it's been very hard to write anything. I hope you like this one though, even though I have NO CLUE what's gunna happen! Enjoy! (By the way, these are all diary entries from all of them and I want yall to let me know what ya think of them!)**

Chapter 6: Diary's and Journal's

_**Sirius's Journal**_

_Hunny Bunny Journal,(everyone else says 'Dear Diary' or 'Dear Journal' so I'm gunna _

_call you 'Hunny Bunny Journal'! I have my own pet name for you! I'm just too sweet...)_

_Anyways... I, Sirius Black, have just done something that I swore I would never do...I'm _

_falling for someone. And not just any someone either—Evans and Thomas' best friend. _

_That's right. I'm falling for Riley. Yesterday I was just minding my own business, walking _

_down the hall. When all of a sudden I feel someone bloody tackle me! Okay, well maybe it _

_wasn't a tackle, but they damn well knocked me down! It hurt too—nobody needs to know _

_that though...anyways. When I looked up it was Riley, just laying there on top of me. I _

_had already wrapped my arms around her waist, in reflex (or was it?...hmm. Tricky). I _

_was just looking at her and man, is she beautiful. And she smells good. Really good. _

_REALLY, REALLY good! But she's MINE so you can't smell her! Okay, you're a piece _

_of paper. You aren't going to steal her...or smell her for that matter...I CAN'T BELIEVE _

_THIS! ALL OF THE MARAUDERS (minus Wormtail) ARE FALLING FOR THREE _

_BEST FRIENDS! LILY, RILEY, AND PAYTON! Of course Moony won't admit it. But I _

_heard him ask Payton out. SO HAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, I always know what's _

_going on. I'm just that popular! So anyways, after I realized how pretty she is and how _

_good she smelled, she told me to let her go. Of course I said no. Then she told me to let _

_her go again. Her face got red and she got so mad and she just looked so darn cute. I _

_don't even know what came over me. I was just staring at her and I said, "And I said _

_no.". Then she just sort of got really quiet and looked at me oddly. The next thing I know, _

_she's leaning down towards me and for once I don't have anything to say. She kissed me. _

_SHE kissed ME! Her lips are so soft too! I don't even know if hers were real, cause they _

_were so soft! Okay, well of course they were real, but you catch my drift. And then we _

_were just both so confused and I didn't want to open my eyes, cause then she'd say that it _

_meant nothing even though I know that it's something! However, it is not actually _

_supposed to be something since I AM a marauder you know...but then again Prongs and _

_Moony have women (well, almost in Prongs' case) so why can't I? Anyways, so then she _

_said my name and I just told her not to ask any questions and so then she just laid her _

_head back down and we stayed like that for awhile. After that, we finally just both got up _

_and left and we haven't talked about it yet...WHAT AM I GUNNA DO? SIRIUS BLACK _

_DOESN'T FALL FOR JUST ONE GIRL! SIRIUS BLACK ISN'T SUPPOSED TO FALL _

_FOR ANY GIRL! But yes, I have. Oh, woe is me! I guess I'll have to talk to her some day. _

_I just need to be alone...So I'll see you later my hunny bunny journal so that I can think _

_about what I have to do._

_Till we meet again, you will see me! The wonderful, sexy, fantastic:_

_Sirius _

-----------------------------------------

_**Riley's Diary**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I told myself and my best friends that this was one thing that I would never ever ever ever _

_ever ever EVER do. But I did it. I fell for the charming, sexy, and fantastic (in his _

_words...), Sirius Black. Of course Lily said she would never fall for James but she did that _

_didn't she? But what should I do? We just got up and walked away like nothing _

_happened. Like I hadn't just kissed him a minute before. Oh my god. Maybe I wasn't a _

_good kisser! Maybe I slobbered all over him or something! I just realized—I don't even _

_know how to kiss! Wait. Yes I do. I've kissed a lot of guys before. Not that I'm a slut or _

_anything... That's more Sarah Jordan's style. Who is Sarah Jordan, you might ask? Well, _

_we have been rivals against her and her posse (Alex Seymore, and Hope McKee), since _

_first year. We had actually tried to be friends with them! Ugh. Everyone makes mistakes. _

_Well anyway, Jordan is this really exotic looking girl from Peru. She was planning on _

_going to Durmstrang but transferred to Hogwarts instead. With black, shiny hair and _

_dark eyes, the guys love her. McKee of course is also beautiful. With long blonde hair, _

_she is tall and actually very athletic. She has high cheekbones, and these really long _

_eyelashes that are perfect with her blue eyes. Now Seymore. What can I say? She is ugly. _

_And in serious need of braces. Guys only like her because she has big boobs and a butt. _

_Can you say shallow? Eww. But anyway back to me. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? Do I _

_just ask him about it or what? OH MY GOD! Tomorrow Payton has a date with Remus _

_and we have to leave Lils and James ALONE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? It _

_means I'll be alone with Sirius! I'm gunna DIE! I guess I can just try to ask him about it _

_then. Yeah. Okay. Oh my god I'm hyperventilating! Breath Riley. Breath...Good girl. _

_What the hell am I talking about? I'm treating myself like a dog! Well anyways I guess I _

_had better go, Lily and Payt are coming in.._

_I NEED HELP!_

_xoxoxo_

_Riley_

---------------------------------

_**James' Journal**_

_Okay, I'm not gunna be all weird and do that whole 'Dear Journal' thing or whatever _

_so—yeah. Operation: Prongs gets the Flower is now in the process. But what am I gunna _

_do if it doesn't work? Riley and Payton already said that Lily has feelings for me, but _

_what if they're wrong? What if she hates me just as much as before? Alright James, just _

_stop worrying...Yeah okay. Tomorrow we are gunna go into town and me and Lily will _

_have some time alone together. I was thinking maybe we would go get ice cream or _

_something. I dunno. Damn! This is kind of like a date! Okay, I have to stay cool. I'll be _

_fine. But she hates it when I try to act cool, so what do I do! I don't have a clue. Why _

_does Lily always make me feel like this? It's not like this is going to be different from all _

_of the other dates I've been on. Ugh! Thats just it! This isn't like any of the other dates _

_I've been on! I didn't care about them other girls, but I...I love Lily. That's what's _

_different I guess. Ha, its weird. I used to hate her. I guess I never really did. But you _

_know what they say: There's a thin line between love and hate. Or did I just make that _

_up? Huh...I dunno. Well hopefully Lily crosses that line with me. Maybe I should pray, _

_haha. This is really short but I have to go, Remus is knocking on my door..._

_Later,_

_Prongs_

------------------------------------------

_**Lily's Diary**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Where to start, where to start? Okay, I don't know where to start. Yes I do. James. He is _

_egotistical, he is pig headed, and he is such a damn berk! But I like him. A lot. And I _

_don't know why. Of course he is charming and sweet when he wants to be, and generous _

_and tons of other things that I never knew about until I started talking to him. And _

_well...he DOES look incredibly sexy. Did you know that he cooks his mother breakfast in _

_bed every Saturday? (When they are both home.) Well, of course you didn't you're a _

_book. I'm sorry about my rudeness earlier but I was frustrated ya know...I'm just so _

_confused about him. He acts so weird around his friends. Around me he is a totally _

_different person. He tries to impress me too much around his friends. He doesn't act like _

_himself. Its just...confusing. Okay. Blah. I can't think of anything else to say about him. _

_Blah. _

_Well, I'm gunna go give Riles a visit. We need to talk. Bye._

_Love, (here I go with the love stuff again!)_

_Lily_

--------------------------------------

_**Remus' Journal**_

_Dear Journal,_

_Okay I did it. I asked Payton out! Everyone had left the den already and I told myself: _

_Just do it you idiot! I tried to remember what Sirius and James told me about keeping _

_cool and I think I did okay. She actually blushed! I think I did too, but I'm not sure if she _

_noticed or not. I have liked her for so long, I can't believe she likes me back! Wow. I only _

_think she's started liking me this year. At least she looks at me now. But what will I do _

_about the werewolf thing? I can't tell her, she'd just dump me...no one wants to go out _

_with a werewolf. I think Lily has already figured it out, but I know she wouldn't say _

_anything or judge me any differently. Damn... Why can't I be that sure about Payton. _

_Okay, they're best friends, why would she be any different? Well, I guess if we get to be _

_serious, I'll tell her then... I just can't now. Not yet at least. I just hope that if I do have to _

_tell her, she'll understand. And I hope tomorrow on our date, I can at least talk around _

_her, without getting all tongue tied or saying something stupid. I'm good with giving _

_advice to my friends about girls, but when I'm the one on the date... well, let's just say I _

_freeze up and it's not pretty. Sirius actually thinks I'm denying that I like Payton. HA! He _

_wouldn't know if someone was telling him something important, unless it slapped him _

_upside the head! Which I did actually. He's just that slow I guess. Well I'd better go. I'll _

_go give Prongs a visit._

_R. J. Lupin_

_---------------------------------------------_

_**Payton's Diary**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a very interesting day. The Operation began and Remus asked me out on a date! _

_I'm so happy. I'm sure the whole house heard me squealing like an idiot. What can I say, _

_I was excited! Well. Tomorrow, we'll be going somewhere so that we can leave Lily and _

_James alone so Riley's gunna be stuck with Sirius! Haha! This is short. I'm gunna go _

_visit Riles so I can laugh at her! BYE! _

_Think happy thoughts while I'm gone!_

_Payt_

_------------------------------------------_

**Authors note: **This is finished and I should get at least 5 more chapters up this week! Yay for that! Lol. I just want yall to know that there is going to be a sequel going through their 7th year. As a warning: Someone is going to die! I know it SUCKS! But drama is a must and it should turn out alright and sunshiny again at the end. I might even do a sequel to THAT sequel lol. Well I hope ya all enjoy it! Luv yall!

Riley


	7. Into Town and Kissing

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

Authors Note: Hey yall! I hope you like this one! Thanks to all my reviewers a million times over!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put it on the last one so yeah...I don't own it. Wish I did, but it'll only be a dream of mine...

I decided I'll let yall guess and give you some of the titles of the later chapters :) They might not be in order or in the next 2-3 chappies so just look out for em.

1: Drama

2: Changing the Bet

3: Flashbacks

4. O: PgtF Plan B (-hint hint- That means Plan A failed.)

So onto it then...

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Into Town and Kissing

Lily squinted her eyes against the bright sun. Everyone had _insisted _that they go into town today, and of course she was still totally confused about the James situation.. Sighing, she put her hands in the pockets of her jean shorts. It was like she couldn't get him out of her head. Staring blankly ahead and lost in her thoughts, she completely ignored the conversation that the Marauders and her friends were having around her. Two voices were going back and forth in her head.

-----------------------------

**Voice 1: C'mon Lily, you know you like him...**

Voice 2: Duh, we'd already gone through that! He's so arrogant and annoying though!

**Voice 1: Yeah but you still want him!**

Voice 2: So what? It doesn't change the face that he messes up and acts like a stupid git.

**Voice 1: Yeah, but aren't all guys stupid gits?**

Voice 2: Well I'll give you that...but. I'm just...scared.

**Voice 1: Scared of what? Of finally letting yourself like the one guy you said you never would? Of course you like him. Just admit it. Well you have admitted it. But you should tell him.**

Voice 2: I'm scared of telling him and letting myself be with him and then him breaking my heart.

**Voice 1: Oh, don't be so dramatic. Just tell him.**

Voice 2: Fine I'll tell him! Just shut the hell up!

**Voice 1: You started it! If you weren't so stubborn this conversation wouldn't have even happened!**

Voice 2: YOU STARTED IT! That's why you are _Voice 1._

**Voice 1: Oh, just shut up!**

**----------------------------------**

"Lils?"

Lily's eyes refocused as she heard her name. "Huh?" she asked, as she saw the face of Riley.

"Well, Remus and Payton have just left to a coffee shop down the street for their date, and Sirius and I were just about to go off to a Quidditch Supply place.' (James lived near a magical community.)

Lily nodded. "Oh, alright." she said, though a dreading feeling dropped in her stomach. "Have fun then."

With shared grins, Riley and Sirius headed off, leaving James and Lily alone.

An amused grin spreading across both of their faces as they saw the 'look' the couple shared, they glanced at each other.

"Snogging." they said in unison.

Laughing, some of the awkwardness went away and Lily felt slightly more comfortable. Of course, she would have to bring it up sometime.

As the silence bore down upon them, James shuffled his feet along the pavement as they walked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He only took his hand out to ruffle his hair out of nervous habit.

Rolling her eyes, annoyed, though at the same time thinking it was cute she asked, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ruffle your hair like that?"

James shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it's just nervous habit.."

"Oh..."

Lily sighed. The conversation was going no where. When should she tell him? How would he react? She almost had an image of him literally sweeping her off her feet and kissing her. She didn't realize that she was furiously chewing on her lip.

"Why do you do that?" Lily could hear the teasing in his voice.

"Do what?"

"Bit your lip like that?"

Lily shrugged and grinned. "I dunno. I guess it's just nervous habit." she said, mimicking his earlier answer.

James grinned as they walked past three clothing stores, coming to an ice cream parlor.

Stopping his long strides, he looked at Lily.

"Hey, it's kinda hot out here. Wanna get some ice cream?"

Lily stopped too and found that this was her opportunity. Smiling warmly, she agreed. "Sure."

-------------------------------

Man, she was beautiful. He had ordered a plain chocolate cone, while she had gotten a hot fudge sundae complete with nuts and whipped cream. His heart fluttered as some whipped cream settled on her lips, before she licked it off again. She finally realized he was staring and looked up at him.

"What? Have I got cream on my nose or something?"

James shook his head, trying to rid his head of the thoughts. "No, you're perfect."

He hadn't meant for it to come out, but he meant it. He was pleased to see her face flush a deep scarlet. Licking his frozen treat, he willed himself not to stare at the way her hair fell in a veil over her face, and how she impatiently tucked it back behind her ear. Or how her face crumpled up every time she got a brain freeze, which was actually quite often. He was brought out of his reverie when Lily, with an odd smirk on her face said, "James, you have something on your face."

Out of instinct, his hand moved towards his face. "Where?"

Grinning maliciously, Lily flicked some ice cream at him with her spoon, where it hit his cheek. Completely non-plussed for a moment, he finally realized what she had done. Lifting his cone, he grinned and smeared it across her nose.

"JAMES! I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, you started it." he said, arguing as if a little kid.

Lily grinned guiltily. "Well, you looked kinda lost so I thought I'd surprise you!"

James laughed. "Well let me get that off you then." Taking a napkin, he slowly wiped the chocolate off her nose.

Scrunching her nose up, she grinned. "Thanks. Now let me clean you up then."

To his surprise she stood up and sat on his lap, not taking a napkin but instead used her mouth to get it off. He was shocked to say the least. Finally finishing she whispered in his ear, "I don't like to waste." before sitting back down in her seat. James just grinned.

"What was that?" he asked, not able to keep the amused tone out of his voice.

Lily, now realizing how many people were in the ice cream shop, blushed.

-----------------------------

Voice 1: Lilllyyyy, tell him!

**Voice 2: I know I have to, but I'm nervous!**

Voice 1: Just get it over with! You just licked the guys face, you think he doesn't know already!

**Voice 2: Fine!**

**--------------------------**

"I-uh...I like you James...a lot." she was now redder than her hair, which was not easily done.

James' eyebrows rose into his hair. "You do?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah..." she squirmed around in her seat.

James grinned. "Good." he whispered, taking her hand.

Lily smiled. He was leaning forward. Oh my god, what should she do?

-----------------------------------

Voice 1: Kiss him you dolt!

**------------------------------------**

Lily grinned. She didn't need to be told twice. Leaning forward, she closed her eyes, and the space between their lips finally closed.

-------------------------------------------

Authors Note: This chapter was so confusing to me. I was going to make the drama go way up in this chappie but I decided it was too early in their relationship, so I'm leaving it for a few chappies ahead. Hope you liked it! To be truthful I am not very happy with this one. Not any of the other charries besides L/J. Don't worry I'll put them in the next chapter with how their days went!


	8. Flashbacks and Barging In

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

**Authors Note: Hey yall! I hope I got this one up fast enough! I love yall! Thanks for everything!–Riley**

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of this! (Sadly...)_

Chapter 8: Flashbacks and Barging Ins

---

Payton grinned as Riley began telling her story. They were talking all about what happened on their dates yesterday. Of course, Riley wasn't exactly on a 'date' per-say but that wasn't the point...Or was she?

"Okay, so first we went to a Quality Quidditch Supplies like we said we were. And then—"

Her story was stopped short, as Lily ran in, a smile lit brightly on her face. Payton laughed, as Lily jumped around for a while and then finally settled herself happily on the bed.

"What's got you all happy?" she asked, grinning.

Lily squealed. "You won't believe this!" she squealed excitedly.

As she told them the story, they both 'aww'ed and squealed at just the right times.

"I know! Now we're together and its so awesome! So how did both of your days go?" she asked finally calming down enough to ask.

Riley and Payton both looked at each other and grinned. "Actually, we were just on that subject." Payton said grinning.

"So, this is what happened..." Riley started. "Well—first, you have to know that Sirius asked me out last night.."

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell us!" they asked, squealing.

Riley rolled her eyes. "We were both just going down for a snack at like 3 o'clock in the morning.." she said. "Anyways, I said yes of course.."

_---_

_Flashback_

"_Lils, Payton and Remus just went to that coffee shop for their date, and me and Sirius are going to this Quidditch Supplies place."_

_Lily smiled and told her to have fun, but she could see the look of disappointment and freaked-outedness on her face. (A/N: New Word!) Grinning and hoping everything went well on Lils and James' 'date', Riley took his hand, waving back at Lily one last time, before taking off down the street. She was just glad that she didn't feel as nervous since they were already going out now._

---

Riley stopped her story for a moment. She had to tell this story without Lily finding out about the Plan. Clearing her throat to buy her some time, she watched Lily anxiously fiddle with her robes.

"C'mon Riles! What happened after you guys left?" she asked slyly.

Riley grinned and finally regained her composure, ready to tell the story and leave out all the parts where they talked about the Plan. (Actually there weren't that many ;)

---

_Sirius, instead of going to a Quality Quidditch Supplies, led Riley to an ice cream parlor she had never seen before. Walking in, she shivered as the air conditioner blew past her. Rubbing at her arms, she tried to get the goose bumps to go away. Unfortunately, Sirius decided to put his arm around her shoulders at that moment, which although he was warm, created even more goose bumps which she didn't think was caused by the cool air. _

"_You seemed a little cold," he said grinning cheekily at her._

_Riley grinned and leaned against him slightly. "I'm surprised you aren't, it's freezing in here!" she exclaimed, unnecessarily giving a shudder to show how cold she was._

_Sirius laughed. "Yeah well, I guess we'll just have to warm each other up..." he said, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. She gave him a small smile, and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She absolutely despised how he was the only guy that was hard for her to talk around and made her feel all nervous like this. Of course, he was the only guy she'd been out with that she actually really liked. It was just not like her. Although it was kind of nice in an odd way._

'_How ironic,' she mused thinking of Lils, Payt and herself. 'All three of us fell for the Marauders..' _

_Riley smirked. She'd always known that Lily and James would be together and Payt and Remus but...her and Sirius? It was weird but...nice._

"_What are you thinking about?" Sirius breathed in her ear, sending tingles through her body and causing her to jump back into reality and out of her thoughts._

_Riley grinned. "Just about how lucky I am right now." she said as she stood on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss. It had only been there second one but although she was nervous, she felt mildly comfortable just being there with him._

_Sirius kissed her back as they reached the counter. "Not as lucky as I am.." he murmured, looking her dead in the eyes._

_She was slightly struck by the sincereness of it._

_Riley managed to give him a weak smile. If she opened her mouth she was sure she would let out some clichéd little sigh._

"_What'll ya have, m'dears?"_

_They tore their eyes away from each other, to look at a petite woman with curly black hair and an apron on, standing in front of them with a glint in her eye and an amused expression on her face._

_Both of them blushing slightly but grinning nonetheless, ordered. Riley got a cookies-n-cream milkshake while Sirius got the good ol' chocolate._

_They settled themselves at a table for two in the back._

"_You know..." Riley started, after a thought popped in her head, "We both stay at James' every summer and we never really paid attention to each other before..."_

_Sirius' eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, I know. It's rather odd isn't it?"_

_Riley nodded and then bit her lip. "You and James have changed a lot." she said, from out of the blue._

_Sirius looked up. "How so?" he asked a grin falling on his features._

_She smiled and took a sip of her shake. "Well." she said for starters. "Of course you still like to prank and get in trouble and all that...Not to mention annoy the hell out of everyone you see." This caused the both of them to grin widely. "But you're more...I guess mature, you could say."_

_Sirius grinned cheekily. "You could also say that I'm more handsome, I'm smarter, and I'm more fantastic than I ever was!" he said dramatically._

_Riley raised a brow. "Now don't go getting a big head, the team doesn't need both James _and_ you stuck on the ground." she teased, it being something Lily had said to him after an exceptionally good quidditch game._

_He laughed, that loud bark-like laugh that made Riley want to hug him like a big teddy bear._

_After finishing their milkshakes, they quickly paid and left. _

"_So, where d'you s'pose we go now? We could go see how Lily and James are doing..." he offered, not knowing what she was up for. _

_At this Riley rolled her eyes. "You know, just because I'm not shallow doesn't mean that I don't fancy a snog with my boyfriend once in a while." she said. Of course no sooner than she said it followed by a smirk from Sirius, did she blush. _("You said that to him just like that!" came an exclamation from Payton.)

_Sirius smirked widely. "Well in that case..." he took her by the hand and led her to an alleyway._

_When they got there he smirked again. "If I'd've known you fancied a snog with me—" he started, before being cut off by a pair of really soft lips. All thoughts were forgotten as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their lips moved softly against the others, enjoying the feel of them. Riley wrapped one arm around his neck, while the other one rested on his chest, before deepening the kiss. His hands played in her hair, twirling strands around his finger, or running his hands through it, making her shiver quite nicely. Riley shivered even more as she felt something warm and wet brush against her bottom lip, unmistakably his tongue. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him entrance. Her body tingles as his tongue explored her mouth, then mingled with hers. That chocolate taste again. Mmm. 'He must eat chocolate a lot..' she thought, sighing softly into the kiss. The kiss quickly intensified, their hands tangled in each others hair—_

_End Flashback_

_---_

"Er—I think I'd rather keep this last part to myself..." Riley ended blushing. Both girls gasped loudly.

"You didn't--?" Lily started making Riley pull a face.

"Lils, do I look stupid? Okay, don't answer that. But I assure you that no I did _not _do _that_."

Lily grinned. "Sorry. Okay Payt—your turn." Payton grinned.

"Righto.."

_---_

_Flashback_

_While Lily was in her own little world, Payton and Remus managed to sneak off for their date. Walking down the street, they looked for Tricia's Coffee Shop._

"_So Payton, what do you want to be when you get out of school?" Remus asked attempting to begin a conversation._

_Payton sighed thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure that I want to be a Healer though. My mother worked at St. Mungo's and I used to visit her and help her with the patients there, and I've always really liked it. How about you?"_

"_Well I've always wanted to be an Auror, same with James and Sirius." he answered promptly. "Although..."_

"_What?" Payton prompted him, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She glanced at Remus who seemed flushed. He looked so cute like that. All embarrassed like._

"_I've—sorta...I've always wanted to be a professor at Hogwarts." he said quickly as if Payton would laugh at him._

"_Oh, that's awesome!" she said enthusiastically. "What would you teach?"_

_Remus looked surprised but glad that she didn't seem weirded out by it. "Well, I've always liked Defense Against the Dark Arts and I s'pose it is something worth teaching, y'know with Voldemort getting stronger.." he said quietly._

_No one liked to be reminded of Voldemort. It was all-together not a nice subject. Payton just nodded. _

"_Actually...besides a Healer I used to want to work with Gringotts so that I could travel you know. Go to Romania or somewhere like that."_

_Remus grinned. "Yeah, I've wanted to travel too. Being an Auror will allow me to travel some but not a whole lot."_

_Payton noticed that they were walking so close together, that she could actually feel the body heat radiating off of him. She blushed at this. Biting her lip, she hoped he didn't notice. He did._

"_Are you alright? You look sort of flushed.."_

_Payton managed a small smile. "Oh, I'm fine. It's just sort of hot out here you know...Ah, good there's Tricia's now.." she said, happy for an excuse to change the subject._

_As they walked in, the cool air hit her, hopefully bringing down her blush a bit. They decided to sit quickly as, the coffee shop was filling up by the minute. _

"_Wow, it's busy in here." she said as Remus pulled her chair out for her. "Thanks.." she said, giving him a warm smile, before sitting down._

_The waitress soon walked up to them. "Whew! It is a busy day today! So, what'll ya have?" she said grinning at the cute but quiet couple._

"_Um...I think I'll have the iced coffee." Payton said, needing something cold._

_Remus smiled at the waitress. "I'll have the same."_

_As she left, Remus turned back to Payton. "So—how do you think Lily's doing?" he asked, almost laughing aloud at the thought._

_Payton grinned and tucked some hair behind her ear, and fiddling with the ring on her finger. "Well, I'm sure that right now Lily is sitting on his lap, getting whipped cream off of his face with her mouth." she joked, almost laughing at the absurdity of it all. _(wink wink)

_He chuckled. "Well, wouldn't that be a sight to see?"_

_Payton grinned. "Oh, yeah. Frankly, I think I would pay to see that!" _

_He grinned. "Ditto."_

_They were looking into each others eyes. Neither of them seemed to want to tear their gaze away. _

"_Here you are, dears!" _

_Payton's head snapped up. As the waitress set the coffee's down they thanked her._

_The silence bore down on them, as Payton tried her hardest to avoid Remus's eyes. Clearing her throat, she reached for the sugar, trying to find something for her hands to do. Except, just at that moment, Remus reached for it too and their hands brushed. Their faces both turned an equal shade of red. Payton began to pull her hand away, just as Remus took it. Payton looked down at their hands clasped together. They fit so perfectly. She looked up now into Remus's eyes. Those gorgeous amber eyes. Wow, he was leaning really close. _

_Swallowing, she whispered, "Kissing on the first date is tacky..." 'Nice, Payton.' she thought mentally kicking herself._

_Remus just smiled. "Everyone deserves to be tacky once in a while..." he breathed._

_End Flashback_

_----_

Squeals were heard all through the house.

"Oh my god! He said that! That was so sweet! I can't believe you guys kissed!"

"I know, he is so sweet—" Payton was cut off when three guys burst smugly into the room.

"Wow, Moony! I never that you had it in ya!" Sirius yelled, giving him a manly pat on the back.

Payton blushed that they had just heard the whole story.

"Aww, c'mon Padfoot, it seems we all did pretty damn good today on our dates," James said, winking at Lily who rolled her eyes but was still wearing a grin.

Sirius grinned and looked over at Riley with a glint in his eyes. "So Riley, care to give me another play by play of our kiss? Or shall I say snog?"

Riley rolled her eyes and walked over to him. Slinging one arm around his neck, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him less than an inch from her lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me you idiot.."

-------

**Authors Note: I am extremely proud of this one and I liked it a lot! I hope yall do too! greengrl I know my last chapter wasn't as detailed or as long as it should have been but I was very confused. I was gunna make that a really long and good drama filled chappie but decided to leave it for later! Well I love yall and thanks for ALL the reviews! MwAh!**

**Riley**


	9. Undergarments, Diaries and Journals

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that sounds familiar to you so don't sue me!_

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks for all the w.o.n.d.e.r.f.u.l reviews! You guys are awesome! MwAh! Hope yall like this one!**

Chapter 9: Undergarments, Diaries and Journals

------

"Liiillllyyyyyyy, darling! Get uuupppp!"

Lily groaned and covered her head with the comforter.

"No, go away!" she yelled, though it was muffled under the blankets. Just as she had closed her eyes to go back to sleep, she felt something large and heavy..._very heavy_, jump on top of her.

"AGGGGHHHHHH! BLACK GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OFF OF ME, OR YOU'RE DEAD!" Lily screamed angrily. As you might be able to tell: Lily Evans is NOT a morning person.

"C'mon Lilykins, get UP!" he yelled back, yanking the comforter off of her and greeting her with a huge grin.

Unfortunately for Sirius and Lily (more for Sirius cause James would kill him), Lily only slept in her bra and underwear. So when he pulled the covers off of her and saw her in only lacy-white undergarments, you can expect that Lily was not too happy.

"BLACK, I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL YOU!"

Scrambling up so that she was standing on her bed, she chased after Sirius, who, taking the hint, had sprinted out of her room and down the hall.

"You just wait till I get you Black, you'll be sprouting tentacles from places where the sun don't shine!" she said, grabbing onto her wand tightly as they bounded down stairs.

"AGGGHHHHHHH! RAPE! RAPE!" Sirius yelled as he ran for dear life, hoping to attract some attention to the murderous Lily.

Well, he did. Which was still not very fortunate for Lily or Sirius because now James and Remus were gawking at Lily in almost absolutely nothing.

"BLACK YOUR ARSE IS MINE!" she yelled angrily, pulling out her wand and pointing it threateningly at him.

"Actually this arse is reserved for Riley only but—" he cut off in mid sentence as Lily cursed him.

'_Potrificus Totalus! Furunculous, Tallentallegra!'_

Sirius was stiff and sprouting tentacles, both while his legs were trying to dance around through the binds of the other jinx.

"Serves you right." Lily huffed, before turning back around to be met with James and Remus. Blushing deeply, she noticed that they were in the laundry room and grabbed the clothes closest to her. Unfortunately the nearest clothes were a pair of James' boxers and a quidditch t-shirt. At least they were clean.

---

James was floored. He had just walked in to get some breakfast and then heard Sirius yell bloody murder and what does he see there? Lily Evans in only a bra and underwear, cursing him into next week. He'd never knew she looked like that under those clothes. Wow. Okay, bad thoughts. Dirty thoughts. Bad thoughts! Okay well, they were nice thoughts...but he can't think that about Lily! She'd kill him next! Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn! Stop looking at her you idiot!

---

Still blushing to the roots of her hair, she glared at them. "You can stop staring anytime now!" she yelled, causing them to blush also.

"Er—I'll be off now...must go find Payton." Remus muttered, his cheeks tinged with pink.

James smacked him over the head, before he left.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?"

"That was for looking at Lily you idiot! You have your own girlfriend!"

Remus blushed and mumbled a quick 'sorry' before walking briskly off.

James ran a hand through his already messy hair, causing him to look exceptionally cute. Lily was still rather red.

"Sorry Lils—" he started looking down at Sirius. "He wouldn't have if he knew...er—I didn't mean to look...er—I think I'll go make breakfast..." he said hurriedly. He didn't go to the kitchen though, instead he walked back up the stairs, and into his bedroom.

Lily groaned from embarrassment. No one had seen her in less than a skirt and a blouse unless she was swimming, which she normally didn't do that often. Stomping back up the stairs, she gave Sirius one last glare.

Later, Payton and Riley walked grumpily down stairs to a petrified, tentacled, and dancing (or trying to) Sirius.

They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"What'd we miss?"

---------

_Lily's Diary_

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot believe Black did that! I was standing there almost nude in only my under things _

_with Sirius, Remus, AND James watching! And then just to make it all SO much better, _

_(after I cursed Sirius with three different jinxes.) I grabbed James' boxers and his t-shirt _

_and put them on. I swear, if Black comes near me EVER AGAIN WHILE IM TRYING TO _

_SLEEP I'LL KILL HIM! _

_Of course now I'm never going to sleep in just my under garments. I can't even say _

_anything right now. I smell pancakes.. But I can't go down there! It'll be so embarrassing! _

_Oh, well. I'm hungry. And "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." (I read Gone With _

_the Wind earlier in the year and it was great!) Well anyways, I'm going to go fill my _

_stomach with something besides humiliation._

_Till next time,_

_xoxoxo_

_Love, Lily_

------

_James' Journal_

_Well...Lily. No clothes. Wow. Okay maybe I should explain. Lily. No clothes. Bra and _

_underwear. Sirius. Jinxed. Haha. Lily. Wow. I have to keep that in my memory forever. I have to go. Lily. No clothes. Wow._

_Wow,_

_Prongs_

----

_Sirius' Journal_

_Dear Hunny Bunny Journal,_

_When I woke up this morning I did not say "Well, today I'm going to steal Lily's covers _

_while she's only in her bra and underwear so that she gets terribly mad at me and runs _

_all over the house cursing me." That's what I did though. Yes, you heard right. Never in a _

_million years would I plan to do that to her...or me. I only wanted to go swimming! Can _

_you blame a guy for that? After Moony, Prongs, and Lils stomped away I was just laying _

_there cursed and stiff not being able to move for a bloody thirty damned minutes! I'm not _

_saying that I didn't deserve it but bloody hell! She didn't have to just leave me there! _

_When Riley and Payton finally found me, they couldn't remember the damn counter-_

_curses! It's been a long day Hunny Bunny. I know that you will always stick by me _

_though...I love you Journal! Okay, I feel better. Well I must go. If I see Lily again _

_today I'll have to run. Goodbye my lovely journal!_

_Until we meet again!_

_The amazing, fantastic, sexy:_

_Sirius Black_

_-----_

**Authors Note: I know this wasn't my best chapter but I got sick again and the really good chapters are coming up! All the drama will happen in the 12th and 13th chapter I think:) So yall keep reviewing and help me get out of this minor case of writers block :P. I'll also be going to the beach from the 15th-late on the 17th, so I won't be able to write but as soon as I get back I will make everything ALL better! Hehe. I love yall!**

**Riley**


	10. Drama and Rain

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that sounds familiar._

**authors note: Hey yall! I think this is really a good one! Lots of drama! I hope you all like it! Just a warning this one is a lot more serious and very sad to me... And on another note...I got Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and read it the first day! Just for all yall who haven't read it I won't spoil it, but lemme tell you I was crying so much I could barely read...you will all be surprised by the ending. Sadder than the 5th book but also shows just how much they have all grown up.**

Chapter 10: Drama and Rain

A couple of weeks went by before the group went into town again, seeing as they had achieved what they had hoped. When they finally did, it was a dreary Saturday afternoon, with dark clouds blanketing the sky. Although it was not the nicest day they were all in good spirits. They had all decided to make the bet last for another week due to the luck the girls were having. The group were all deeply immersed in conversation. Riley and Payton, were engrossed in a vivid talk about quidditch, while Sirius and James fought about why woman wear thongs.

"I swear, it's just in case they run out of floss Prongs! You always need floss! Floss is good!" Sirius was saying energetically, apparently having no idea what a thong was used for.

James rolled his eyes. "Actually I am pretty sure they are used so that if they are on a really bad date they will have a reason to go to the bathroom and pick a wedgie!" he fought back, amazingly serious.

Remus coughed, highly amused. "Not surprisingly, you are both incorrect. Woman wear thongs so that no one sees an underwear line. After all, I should know." he said grimacing, causing everyone to look at them with arched brows.

"What?" Remus asked, in a highly raised voice.

Lily grinned. "Er—Remus how exactly would you know what a thong is for?" she asked fighting the urge to laugh.

He made a disgusted look. "I would rather not recall what Wormtail told me about his man-thong out loud."  
Loud laughs were followed by this statement from the girls, while Sirius and James gawked at Remus with disgust on their faces.

Soon after the discussion ended, Lily and James reached the tea shop that they had been going to for their date. Waving goodbye they walked in, the bell ringing cheerfully. Lily smiled warmly at the bar maid as she laced her fingers with James'. Settling down at a table for two, they both ordered a tea.

"The bets going great so far!" Lily joked conversationally.

James chuckled. "Yes it has. No doubt the guys will win though...actually now that we are together does this mean the bet's off?" he asked grinning cheekily.

Lily grinned and leaned towards him. "Mmmm, not a chance." she said, giving him a short peck on the lip which he returned. "Actually I thought we should change the bet."

James raised an eyebrow. "Change it?"

She nodded, grinning. "I think that if the girls aren't allowed to fight with you guys, then the guys shouldn't be allowed to make physical contact with us. No kissing, no holding hands, no hugging. Regular contact is expected but besides that..." she trailed off, while James looked at her open-mouthed.

"You're joking right?"

Lily glared at him. "No, I'm not. But if you don 't think you can do it—" she started.

"What!" James yelped. "Of course we can do it!" he said proudly.

Smirking Lily held out her hand and James shook it. "That's that then. The new bet will start tomorrow."

After finishing her drink and a moment of silence Lily smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go to the ladies room right quick." she said, standing up.

James nodded. "Alright. Hurry back to me!" he teased dramatically.

Lily laughed and made her way to the toilets. Just as she made to open the door, a short, dark haired girl walked out. Sarah Jordan.

'_Great, just make my day.._' Lily thought bitterly.

"Evans." Jordan said, scowling at her.

"Jordan." she spat back, her voice full of loathing.

"Are you here with your boyfriend?" she asked nastily, peering over Lily's shoulder at James.

Lily glared. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I am." she said defiantly.

_What the hell is it to her anyways? God, as soon as we get back to Hogwarts I'll hex her into the next millennium! Ugh. At least I have James. He is the best boyfriend ever and who does she have? Exactly. No one._

"Not for long..." This snapped Lily out of her thoughts. Sarah had whispered this so quietly that Lily almost didn't catch it. Almost.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked with an arched brow.

Sarah laughed. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all...See ya Evans." she said, malice filling her voice.

Rolling her eyes, Lily pushed past her and into the bathroom. Turning the water on, she splashed some on her warm face. She absolutely _loathed_ that girl. Could anybody be more self-centered and more stuck up than her? She couldn't think of anyone. Sighing, she grabbed a towel and patted her face dry. Taking one last look in the mirror she shoved all thoughts of Jordan out of her mind and instead thought about James. He was absolutely wonderful. Immediately her face broke into a smile.

As she walked out of the ladies room now fresh and happy again, she immediately wished that she hadn't.

There they were, Sarah in his lap and they were—kissing. Swallowing each others faces more like.

Her insides froze. She felt like the room was spinning. Everything was all wrong. How could he do this to her?

Anger, hurt, and humiliation leapt inside of her like white hot flames.

"J-James?" she whispered, her voice breaking with emotion.

At the sound of Lily's voice, the couple broke apart. James had a look of pure shock on his face.

Sarah smirked and strode over to Lily. "Me and James were just having a friendly little chat—" CRACK! That was the sound it made as Lily's fist collided with Sarah's face, causing her to fall on the ground with a scream.

"Lily.." James started weakly making to take her hand. "I didn't—"

"Don't you touch me, Potter." she whispered acidly. "How could you?" she asked, her voice rising. "This is exactly what I was afraid of. All these years you asked me out this is what I knew would happen! You just proved that I've been right about you from the start." she said, her voice breaking again, as hot tears prickled her eyes. No. He would NOT see her cry.

James shook his head. "Lily, no. You don't understand!"

"No—I think I understand perfectly."

"Please Lils!" he pleaded taking her hand.

Lily jerked it away and slapped him smartly across the face. Before he could say or do anything else, Lily had ran out the door and was outside. Great. It had started raining.

The rain poured hard, mixing with the tears that were now running freely down her face. She looked around feeling lost and alone. And then she was running.

Running to no where.

Running anywhere.

She just had to run away from him.

---

What am I doing? Where am I going? James. James. James. That name. How could he?

How the hell could he do this to me? I thought he'd changed. I thought he was different

now! No. He's still the same old stupid, damn Potter who wants to shag every girl in

sight. I'll never forgive him. Couldn't he see that I was actually falling in love with him?

I guess it was all a big joke. Just like I thought. Everything I'd always thought about him

in my 6 years of Hogwarts has been true. How can I be crying? It's not my loss it's his.

It's his. Where am I? Potters House again. Why the hell am I here? God, I just feel like I

should die. How can he make me feel so stupid? Making me want to kill myself! Ha. He

doesn't have that power over me at all. I won't let him. He doesn't mean a damn thing to

me. It's not my problem that he would rather have some whore who'll never appreciate

him rather than someone who does. It doesn't matter. It's not as if I'll never find anyone

else. I will. I'll find someone better. Someone who actually cares about me. Maybe

someone I'll love more than him. Love? What the hell is that anyways. I didn't love him.

I never loved him...

These thoughts ran through her head so many times she felt dizzy. She couldn't fall apart! She just couldn't...Ironically Lily ran straight to the Potter Mansion without realizing it. When she stopped to catch her breath, she couldn't take it. She didn't want to feel all of this pain. Lily took in another gasping breath before she collapsed and everything went dark...

---

_James POV (third person)_

"_Well, I'm going to go to the ladies room right quick." James heard Lily say._

_James grinned and nodded. "Alright, hurry back to me!" he teased her. She just laughed _

_and stood up, walking away from the table._

_Sipping some of his coffee he leaned back in his chair, looking to where Lily had just _

_gone. Wait—she wasn't in the bathroom yet. She was talking to someone. He vaguely _

_recognized her as some girl Sirius had snogged back in 3rd year. _

_He thought he saw the girl looking over Lily's shoulder at him. His eyebrows furrowed he _

_kept his eyes on the pair, to make sure Lily was alright. Hmm, she looked fine. Yes, she _

_went into the bathroom and the girl was walking away. Wait no—walking towards him._

"_Hello," the girl said, a smirk on her face. "I'm Sarah Jordan. I've seen you around _

_school sometimes." she simpered, holding out her hand._

_James took her hand, questioningly and shook it. "Oh, I'm James Potter."_

_She just nodded. "Oh, yes I know."_

"_Oh—right. So er—can I help you?"_

_Sarah nodded again. "Actually you can. I was just wondering why you would waste your _

_time on such an ugly and hot-tempered girl as that Evans." she said loudly._

_Apparently she had touched a nerve. "You don't even know her! Lily is one of the most _

_beautiful and sweet girls I know!" _

_Sarah laughed bitterly. "And you still want her after all she's done to you?"_

_James bit the inside of his cheek. "Okay, well she overreacts sometimes but I deserved _

_most of what she's done to me." he said defensively against his girlfriend._

"_Oh, come on James.." she said walking closer to him and putting a hand on his arm. _

"_Why take some stupid mudblood, when you can have me?" she asked, in what was _

_supposed to be a seductive voice._

_Angrily James shook her off. "Don't you ever call Lily that. Ever. She is about ten times _

_better than you, so you'd do well to just get the hell out of here." he said quietly._

_Before he could say anything else, Sarah had pushed him back on the table and was _

_pressing her lips to his. He tried pushing her off and damn, was she strong for such a _

_little person! God, if he could just get her off him!_

_Then he heard a voice._

"_J-James?" It was Lily. James finally managed to get Sarah off of him and pushed her _

_away._

_It was then that Sarah walked over to Lily._

"_Me and James were just having a friendly little chat—" CRACK. Oh my god. Lily _

_punched her. And by the looks of it she broke her nose. Sarah screamed bloody murder._

"_Lily.." James started weakly making to take her hand. "I didn't—"_

"_Don't you touch me, Potter." she whispered to him. "How could you? This is exactly _

_what I was afraid of. All these years you asked me out this is what I knew would happen! _

_You just proved that I've been right about you from the start." she said to him her voice _

_breaking. No, Lily you have it all wrong, James thought wildly._

_He shook his head. "Lily, no. You don't understand!"_

"_No—I think I understand perfectly." she said, her eyes filled with tears. He had hurt _

_her. He had caused her pain. That hurt him more than anything._

"_Please Lils!" he pleaded trying to take her hand._

_But Lily didn't let him have it. Instead she hit him. Hard. It stung awfully bad. Before he _

_could do another thing Lily left. Shite! Throwing some money down on the table, he ran _

_after her. It was raining hard and it felt good against his face. Chasing after her, he _

_wondered where she was going. He soon found out. The Potter Mansion. He kept _

_running. He couldn't see her through the rain but he would get there and explain. He had _

_just enough time to see her collapse as he reached the mansion._

"_LILY!" he shouted, frantically._

---

"LILY!"

Lily heard a cry to her. Who was it? Opening her eyes slowly, she saw James standing above her with a bright red handprint on his face.

What was going on? What happened, Lily thought wracking her brain. And then it all rushed back to her. Going into town. The date. Sarah. James. The table. Kissing. Lily felt sick. Everything was spinning.

Breathing heavily, James put a hand on her arm to help her up. "Lily! Are you alright?" he asked, in a scared voice.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE POTTER!" She shouted, jerking her arm away and quickly stood up, swaggering on the spot. James felt a pang in his heart. When she used his surname it cut him like a knife. She hadn't called him Potter for a while now.

"No—I didn't—I wouldn't! Just listen for a moment!" he pleaded.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" she shouted at him angrily after she steadied herself. She didn't want to hear it. How could he do this to her? Everything was perfect and then he had to go make out with that—that slut!

"Lils please!"

"Don't you dare call me that! My friends and the people that actually care about me call me that! Just sod off Potter! You are never going to change—!"

Lily was then cut off when James pulled her forcefully against him, crushing his lips to hers. Her telling him that he didn't care about her hurt almost as much as if she had used the Cruciatus Curse on him. They were so close now, James could have swore he felt her heart beating hard against her chest and it felt like they were one person instead of two. Lily's breath caught in her throat. All of the pain, hurt, anger, and humiliation she felt poured into that kiss. His hands were tangled in her soaked hair, and hers, clinging to him as though her life depended on it. For what seemed like an eternity they were a tangle of arms, lips, and tongues, until James pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

"I didn't Lily, I swear. I would never do that to you. Never." he whispered, gulping as if swallowing a lump in his throat.

Lily shook her head, her heart feeling like it was being torn apart and backed away. The sky rumbled with thunder as the rain continued pouring in long, blinding sheets.

"I can't do this." she whispered softly, her eyes closed.

James' heart ripped in two. He couldn't let this happen. "But Lily—I can explain. I promise I can!"

"No. You were kissing her back! How can you explain that?" she asked, shakily. "You can't!"

"Just hear me out, please! I didn't kiss her back!"

"James don't you dare make this harder than it already is!" she yelled, her voice breaking.

"Lily, I—"

"No! I can't do this! I won't!" she yelled at him, turning around to run.

"I LOVE YOU!"

James shouted this at her. Loud and true. The thunder seemed to stop, and the rain even became quiet. She froze in her tracks. Turning slowly around, Lily closed her eyes, more tears falling. She couldn't say it back. Not now. As much as it pained her—she couldn't. He had hurt her too much. She let out a shaky breath.

"N-no you don't." she said in a completely unconvincing voice.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do!" he said, furrowing his brows.

"Well, I d-don't love you..." Lily said in a barely audible whisper.

It was completely untrue and hurt the both of them more than imaginable.

"Y-you don't mean that Lily...You can't.." he stuttered, suddenly aware that he was shivering.

"It doesn't matter! Nothing matters anymore! You ruined everything! It'll never happen between us! NEVER!" she screamed at him, her vision once again being clouded by tears.

That was it. She turned on her heel and left him there, sopping wet, hurt, and alone hating himself for what just happened, and knowing that any chance he'd ever had with Lily Evans was now completely and utterly ruined.

----

**authors note: Im finished! And not with the whole story but the chapter! Sorry if you thought I had finished the whole story (chikichiki) but I haven't I promise! I hope everyone likes it even though James and Lils are split. Thanks to all my reviewers and if any of yall wanna talk about the new Harry Potter book feel FREE to email or IM me on AIM:**

**HuNnYbUnChEs421**

**I luv yall---Riley**


	11. Hurting, Regrets, a Diary, and a Bed

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry, I didn't put this chapter up earlier! I had a case of writers block where I had no clue what to put up after such a drama filled chapter! Also, I needed a break from this story (not that I don't love writing it!) and so I did two other one shots and I'm thinking about doing a H/R one. And by the way, a lot of people thought that when I said 'I'm finished!' at the end of the last chapter, that I meant I was finished with the story. I'm NOT! I mean would I actually leave Lily and James split? Of course not! So, I hope I didn't lose any readers by saying that. I changed it just in case. And when the story IS over I'll tell y'all straight out. I would also like to give big thanks to everybody that did review, they were all great and kept my spirit up! By the way...WARNING: This may contain a tiny teensy weensy bit of sexual content. Nothing explicit. So yeah. Luv y'all!---Riley**

_Disclaimer: Do I look like a have a million bazillion dollars? Let me answer that for you. No!_

-----

Chapter 11: Hurting, Regrets, a Diary, and a Bed

_Lily's Diary_

_Dear Diary, _

_Guess what happened today? We went into town, I had a date with James and just when _

_everything was perfect—he cheated on me. Just like that. And you'll never guess with _

_who. Sarah. Bloody. Jordan. That's right. That self-centered, effing slut! I went to the _

_bathroom and when I came out they were practically shagging on the damned table! I _

_just don't understand how he could do this to me. After four years of him chasing me, I _

_finally gave in. And what does he do? He turns around and throws it all right back in my _

_face by snogging someone else. By doing exactly what I had been afraid of him doing. _

_Actually, at first I couldn't believe it then—I thought I was seeing things or there was a _

_reasonable explanation. But there isn't one...Ha! And then guess what I did? I threw a _

_punch at her and broke her bloody nose! Bloody is the right word for it too. I don't care _

_if her stupid father sues me or whatever. The bitch deserved it and if he defends her, he _

_can go right down to hell with her. I tried so hard not to cry. I was so mad at first so I _

_was doing okay...and then he tried to touch me. I slapped him. Right across the face. I _

_hope he has a bruise the size of Texas. And then I ran away. I mean, c'mon what would _

_you've done? Well never mind you are a piece of paper...But anyways there was a shop _

_full of people witnessing me breaking a girls nose and slapping her boy—ex-boyfriend _

_now. Of course I ran! So yeah. I must of passed out or something after running so much _

_and he found me (how cliché can my life get?) and then we shouted a bit and he..um, he _

_kissed me. I wanted that kiss so bad but it hurt that he still made me feel that way after _

_he'd broken my heart. It was like my whole body ached for him. Then he did the worst _

_possible thing. He told me that he was sorry and that he loved me. Like that was _

_supposed to just make everything all better. And how could he lie to my face about _

_something like that? You don't snog someone else when you're in love. I told him that I _

_didn't love him and that he messed everything up and went into the house. The worst _

_thing though, was...I just—when he told me he loved me, I wanted so bad to tell him that I _

_loved him too. I wanted nothing more then to just forget it all ever happened. But how do _

_you forget something like that? How could I trust that he wasn't lying?...Anyways after I _

_went inside, Riley and Sirius were in the kitchen (snogging, what else?), when I came in. _

_(Oh and did I mention that Remus and Payton left to go visit his parents? They didn't tell _

_anyone, just left a note. Oh well.) I must have looked a mess. I was soaked from head to _

_toe cause it was pouring rain outside, my eyes were all red and puffy, and I was sobbing _

_so hard I could barely breathe. I guess they tried talking to me but I didn't listen, I just _

_went to my room. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just don't get how I'm supposed to live _

_with him for the rest of the summer. Ugh. I dunno. Maybe I thought I could change him if _

_I gave him a chance. _

_Ha. Leave it to Lily Evans to think stupid thoughts like that. I've been crying all day, not _

_letting anyone see me. I'm just so humiliated...I've come to a conclusion. I'll ignore him. _

_I'll simply ignore the fact that a James Potter exists. Okay. That should do it. Ha. Yeah _

_right._

_Well, I suppose I should eat something. (Not that I'm hungry but everyone keeps offering _

_me food so whatever..)_

_I'll write later._

_Till' next, (I'm not saying love anymore. It's such an overused word..)_

_Lily_

_---_

Lily set her pen down and surveyed her diary. The ink was smudged in places where she'd cried so much that it was barely readable.

With a deep and rattling breath, she rubbed her swollen eyes, dreading the thought of walking downstairs. Sighing, she stood up and walked to her vanity. She actually felt lucky that her legs could even support her with how wobbly they were.

Groaning as she saw her reflection, she picked up a comb and attempted to brush her matted hair away from her face.

'I should just take a shower.' she thought, looking away from the mirror and walking to the bathroom. Closing the door she turned the shower on, unaware that her diary was still open...

---

James ran a frustrated hand through his hair, causing it to stick up messily and at odd angles. He had slight bags under his eyes and for the first time since he was seven years old—he cried. It wasn't a whole dramatic sobbing, bawling sort of cry but his eyes were certainly moist.

Of course (after the anger had set in) he'd broken most everything in his room over three times, for Sirius had continuously repaired everything he broke so that it could just be smashed to bits again.

How could he be so bloody stupid? He couldn't believe he'd lost her. But then again, he didn't even kiss her back. It wasn't his fault. Everyone wanted to know what happened but he couldn't even talk.

Voices were bickering back and forth inside his head.

_Voice 1: What the hell is your problem? How could you do this to Lily?_

_**Voice 2: You know I didn't mean to! That Jordan girl practically launched herself at me!**_

_Voice 1: Oh don't give me that! You easily could have gotten her off of you! She weighs like, what?—115 lbs?_

_**Voice 2: Shite! She almost gave me a heart attack! I was just surprised! And Lily walked in like a second after she jumped me! HOW could I do ANYTHING?**_

_Voice 1: Maybe that's true but SHE doesn't get that!_

_**Voice 2: Well, what am I supposed to do? It's not my problem if she won't listen!**_

_Voice 1: You stubborn git! Of course it's your bloody problem, if you want to get her back!_

_**Voice 2: Oh bloody hell, just sod off you wanker!**_

_Voice 1: Fine, but you'll need me one day!_

_**Voice 2: Oh, shut it, I AM YOU!**_

_Voice 1: Oh, right..._

---

James sighed. Maybe he could go talk to her if she was calmer now.

Walking carefully to her room, he knocked softly on her closed door.

"Lily?" he called. He heard nothing.

Knocking louder this time, his eyebrows furrowed as he waited silently for her to answer or at least send him away with a 'Go to hell, Potter!'.

No answer.

Panicking, he opened the door anyways and let out a relieved sigh when he heard the shower going.

As he was about to leave, something caught his eye. It looked like Lily's diary...

---

"I guess we'll have to have a Plan B..."

Riley and Sirius were laying on the bed, in Sirius' room, his head in her lap.

"And _why _do we need a Plan B?", Riley teased, remembering the day they'd made Plan A of Operation: Prongs gets the Flower.

"Because Plan A failed!" he recited as if in school.

"That's right Mr. Black, I think you deserve a little treat!"

Sirius grinned. "Ah, I think you're right."

Riley smiled lightly, and pushing her hair behind her ear, leaned down and brushed her lips ever so slightly against his.

In a second Sirius had her flipped so that he was on top of her, and pressing his lips harder to hers with his arms around her waist..

As she encircled her arms around his neck, Riley lightly brushed his bottom lip with her tongue, and she felt his mouth open.

Slipping her tongue in, she explored his mouth, feeling the familiar burning feeling that ignited in her abdomen as she felt his leg slip in-between hers for a more comfortable position. He supported himself with one hand, so that the weight that pressed down on her actually felt quite nice.

His hand entangled itself in her hair, as they kissed while her fingers played with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Barely biting back a moan, she let his weight settle comfortably on her. She couldn't help but to press her hips up against his.

Sirius made a low grunting noise from the back of his throat, and his hand left her hair, instead choosing to run up and down the side of Riley's body.

Riley gave a soft gasp as she felt something press up against her leg. Her eyes snapped open in wide saucers as she realized what it was.

She forgot what she felt when she felt Sirius' hand hesitantly rest on her breast. Not being able to stop a moan from coming out, she arched her back slightly. Sirius tore away from her lips and lay soft kisses alone her jaw line and neck.

"S-Sirius...we have to stop." Riley started when she got a breath, panting lightly after she came to her senses. "What if someone sees us? They'll think we're doing something that we shouldn't be..."

"Well that wouldn't be so bad now would it?" he asked, his breathing ragged as he abandoned her neck and dived down for another kiss.

---

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I kept you waiting so long! I know there was not really a big reason for sending Remus and Payton away besides the fact that they don't have big roles in the story yet, so I couldn't think of anything to write for them. And by the way, Riley and Sirius did NOT do anything other than kissing and a little touchy-touchy but nothing more! And also coming up in later chapters: Does James read the diary or not? And how will the next Operation go? Will Lily forgive and forget or will she ever learn to trust James again? Well, I hope y'all like this chapter. I think the Sirius/Riley thing is SO cute! Lol well please review and PLEASE READ MY OTHER FICS AND REVIEW! That would be sooo awesome! Luv y'all a billion tuns!------Riley**


	12. Authors Note of Joy!

**Authors Note**

**I just wanted y'all to know that I replaced Chapter 11: Authors Note with my real chapter, so go ahead and read and review! Also PLEASE read my other fics! I'll love you forever and ever! Lol. Well I still will anyways . My other chapters are coming harder for me now because I know it'll be the end in maybe about 8 or 9 chapters. So I luv y'all!**

**Riley**


	13. The diary, Lily, and James

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

**WARNING: I WILL HAVE TO DELETE CHAPTER 12! IT IS AN AUTHORS NOTE WHICH IS CLEARLY NOT ALLOWED. SO AFTER THIS CHAPTER IS OUT FOR A WHILE I WILL DELETE IT SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BECOME 12 AND THE NEXT WILL BE 13! JUST NOTE THAT!**

**Authors Note: Hey yall. Before I start: I would just like to ask everyone a HUGE favor! As much as I love your reviews and am SO happy you all are as excited as I am to get the next chapter up—remember that I need time to think it out, write it, edit it, probably rewrite it and get it up. Also I don't have a beta so I have to read it over and fix everything myself. So PLEASE don't get TOO anxious if I don't get it up in under 5 days to a week. I want to be able to give you a chapter that is my best and one that fits in with the rest of the story that I have already pre-planned and it's sequel. Yes, I am still planning on doing a sequel. So I hope you all enjoy this one and think it is worth the wait!**

**xoxoxo**

**Riley**

_Disclaimer: Nope, my initials are R.A.C. not J.K.R..._

---

Chapter 12: The diary, Lily, and James.

James bit his lip. He couldn't go through her diary...well he _shouldn't _at any rate.

Running a hand through his now dry, and always messy hair, he fought to stop the curiosity that was bubbling inside him.

Casting a glance first at the diary, then at the bathroom door and back again, he finally, quietly and cautiously, walked to Lily's bed and slowly sat down.

His fingers tingling with excitement, (and possibly dread) he knew that he might not like what he saw on the pages she had written in. He had a hunch that he knew something of what was written in there. With shaking hands, he lifted the diary so he could read the words.

What he saw hurt worse than when she had smacked him. The ink was smudged—with tears. He had caused her to cry even more. He had caused her pain.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again and looking back at the book.

James silently cursed himself as he began reading. Cheating. She'd called what he did cheating. Of course that was what it was but he hadn't thought of it like that before. He was a cheater. He had never once cheated on any of his girlfriends and had never meant to start with Lily.

Continuing down the page, he couldn't help but grin as he read a few sentences.

'_Sarah. Bloody. Jordan. That's right. That self-centered, effing slut!'_

It might sound odd, but he was actually quite proud of Lily for punching her. That was the first time she'd actually physically harmed someone—well, with the exception of him and Sirius. And, to be honest—it _was_ a nice punch. The bitch deserved it anyways. Skipping a few lines, James read on.

'_I don't care if her stupid father sues or whatever,' _James vaguely wondered what 'sue' meant. _'He can go down to hell with her. The bitch deserved it.'_

'Ha.' he thought grinning. 'Great minds think alike..'

The smile melted off his face, as he turned the page back over to read the lines he skipped.

'_I came out and they were practically shagging on the damn table!'_

James let out a loud sigh, as he rumpled his hair. Damn. It must have looked pretty bad. The way she described how she saw it—well, he would have dumped him too! No wonder she hated his guts.

'_I wanted that kiss so bad, but it hurt that he still made me feel this way after he broke my heart. It was like my whole body hurt..'_

His heart panged with guilt and hurt, as he read on.

'_He told me he was sorry and that he loved me. Like that was supposed to fix everything. How could he lie to my face? You don't snog someone when you love someone else'_

How could she think that he'd lied about that to her? He had never told a girl he'd loved her. Not once. He would not lie about that. Especially not to her.

'_I told him I didn't love him and that he messed it all up. It was a lie. I do love him.'_

James' heart soared. She loved him? After everything he'd done to her? How? Why? His heart suddenly sunk again. It didn't matter that she loved him. She wouldn't take him back. Lily would always think that there was a chance he would do it again.

'_I've come to a conclusion—I'll ignore him. I'll simply ignore the fact that a James Potter exists.'_

James closed the book and cradled his head in his hands, silent tears threatening to fall.

"Lily I'm sorry..." he whispered into his hands, not caring that she wasn't in the room. "I love you...I didn't mean to hurt you...God, I'm sorry.." he mumbled over and over, and gasped when he felt a warm, small hand touch his shoulder.

Whipping around quickly, he was met by the sigh of Lily Evans—red hair soaked, now dull emerald eyes pained and—in nothing but a towel.

James forced himself to keep his eyes on her face, and not on her exposed calves or the water droplets that were sliding off her arms. Or for that matter any inappropriate fantasies he'd had about what might be under that towel.

"L-Lily—" he breathed, now shocked that he'd been caught going through her diary. But she didn't look mad—just sad and hurt.

"James, I need you to get out." she whispered softly. He could see her eyes filling with tears as she spoke.

"Lily, please!" he pleaded. He knew it was no use. He had to do something though.

Reaching out carefully he touched her hand softly. She flinched and pulled it out of his grasp.

Defeated, he stood up. "I love you Lily." he whispered, before walking towards the still opened door.

"Stay where you are—you aren't going anywhere!"

---

Lily sighed as she stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. Her eyes were less puffy and she certainly felt a lot better.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door—and froze.

"Lily I'm sorry "I love you...I didn't mean to hurt you...God, I'm sorry.."

It was James...sitting on her bed...with her diary...and he seemed to be crying? Hurt rose inside her once more and tears formed in her tired eyes.

Softly walking towards him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. She had to get him to leave. He gasped and quickly turned around.

She wasn't worried about the fact that she was only in a towel in front of a 17 year old boy. She just couldn't look at him without hurting.

"L-Lily?"

His voice broke.

"James...I need you to get out." she said, as calmly as she could. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to feel like this anymore.

"Please, Lily!" he cried out softly.

He reached out and touched her hand. Jerking back as if his touch burned her, she stepped away from him.

James then stood up, and with his head hanging low, began walking out of the room.

"Stay where you are—you aren't going anywhere!"

Hmm...Remus and Payton were back.

---

**Authors Note: Hey yall! I hope everyone liked this chapter okay. It wasn't one of my favorites cause it was pretty sad and short(and there was no S/R in it :P) but anyways I had to put it in there. I'm having second thoughts about ending this so soon. It's my baby! But I know I'll have to, to start my sequel...that'll be good too! I promise! Also a special thanks to James'-gurl7492 for giving me some ideas, they helped a lot and I DID use some of them! Thanks a lot hunn! Any also—I just felt the need to say thank you to greengrl. She has reviewed on every one of my chapters since the very beginning and its meant tuns to me! I love you!**

**xoxoxo**

**Riley**


	14. The Pensieve and Disappointments

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was short but I thought it should be in there. You will see some Remus/Payton and maybe some Sirius/Riley. I will change this chapter to 13 since my authors note will be gone. Okay I hope yall like this one! Oh and by the way: Sorry it took so long to get up! I haven't been busy just lazy and brain-dead! Lol. The next two should come rather quickly though!**

**xoxoxo**

**Riley**

_Disclaimer: No, I'm not J.K.R._

---

Chapter 13: The Pensieve and Disappointments

"What the hell?" yelped James as Remus pulled him by the ear back to the bed, closely followed by Payton who was carrying a sort of silvery bowl.

"OW!" he yelled again as his best friend twisted his ear, before letting him go and pushing him so that he was sitting.

"Damnit, Moony! That hurt!"

"Oh, shut up!" Payton started looking irritated. "And you!" she added firmly as Lily opened her mouth as if to say something. Closing her mouth, and settling grumpily on her bed (as far away from James as possible), she grabbed the diary and threw it under her vanity.

"Now." Remus said briskly as Payton set down the large basin.

"Wait! I thought you two went to visit your parents!" James accused, casting a glare at Remus.

Payton rolled her eyes. "We did," she snapped. "We went to pick this up." she said, nodding her head towards the silvery substance in the basin that was unmistakably—

"A pensieve? Why d'you need one of those?" asked Lily, curiously peering into it.

Payton groaned. Lily was a little slow. "_We _don't need one, _you _do!" she cried exasperatedly.

Lily glared at her, pointedly not looking at James. "No _I _don't. And I'm not going in that thing either." she said, jutting her chin out defiantly.

It was Remus who spoke this time. "_Yes _you are, Lily—Just listen. Payton and I saw everything that happened between James and Sarah Jordan. And obviously we knew that you wouldn't believe it if he told you, so we took it upon ourselves to help him along." he stated.

Lily grudgingly looked over at the pensieve, seeing pictures of James and Sarah swirling around in it. " I am not going in there." she stated simply.

Remus and Payton looked at each other for a moment, before they strode over to Lily, grabbed her by the arms and forced her over to the pensieve.

"Okay Lils—now either you willingly go in, or _we _will make you." said Payton, with a touch of impatience.

"You two will not _threaten _me! Anyways, I doubt either of you could honestly _make _me do _anything_!" said Lily, scathingly.

With another look between them, Payton and Remus pushed Lily head-first into the basin, towel and all (emitting a loud shriek from the latter). Turning back to James, who had a rather horrified look on his face, Payton let out a deep breath.

"James, I think you should go in there too. I think it might help her."

Closing his mouth, he nodded, stood up and walked to the pensive. Leaning hesitantly down, he took a deep breath before plunging into the silvery substance and disappearing from the room.

With nothing but a sigh, Remus flopped back on the bed, followed by an annoyed Payton. "What now?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Rubbing his tired amber eyes, he shrugged. "Now we wait, I guess."

Payton sighed and turned on her side, her elbow on the bed and her head laying on her hand. "I hope they get back together soon. I don't really care to see the pair of the moping around like someone just died for the rest of the summer."

"Yeah, I know. In the meantime anyways, we should occupy ourselves." he said with a tiny glint in his eye.

Payton grinned. "I believe you're right Mr. Lupin.." Leaning slowly down, her hand rested on his cheek, before her lips were an inch away from his—

"Moony! In Miss Lilykins bedroom? I am surprised at you!"

With a groan Payton tore her lips away from his, shooting a deadly glare towards the rooms new occupants—of course none other than Riley and Sirius.

Plopping down on the bed, and pulling Riley down on his lap (not without a loud squeal), he grinned cheekily at the irritated pair before them. "Aww c'mon Moony, why are you making that face?"

"What face?" he asked angrily through clenched teeth.

"The one that says, 'I want to kill you right now, cause I was just about to get some until you came barging in'. That face."

Without another word, Remus promptly smacked Sirius over the head, who gave a dog-like whimper.

With a soft laugh, Riley turned round to face him. "Aww, are you okay?" she teased in a baby voice.

"I got a boo-boo!" he cried loudly.

Grinning, Riley (who was clearly enjoying this) said, "D'you need me to kiss it better?"

Sirius made a low sniffle and nodded, puckering up his lips. Riley leaned down and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

Payton arched a brow. "Guys, don't make me gag."

Sirius turned his head to look at her. "We weren't the ones in Lilykins bed about to get it on!"

Remus made an indignant noise as his face slowly turned red. "We—nothing was going—" he sputtered, next to an unabashed Payton.

"Oh shut up, the pair of you! It's not as if you two don't snog all over the place, every chance you get!" she said with a pointed look.

Riley grinned, holding her hands up as if being arrested. "We don't deny it Payt—but still. _We _don't snog _in _Lily's bedroom or _on _Lily's bed. We do it on mine or Sirius'." she finished with a smirk.

"Oh Merlin, please spare us those details!." groaned Payton, overdramatically acting as if she'd be sick.

Rolling her eyes, Riley turned back around on Sirius' lap. "Anyways, I thought you two went to you parents house?" she directed questioningly towards Remus.

Sitting up, he laced his fingers with Payton's and nodded. "We did. I just borrowed my fathers pensieve. Payton and I saw what happened with James and Sarah. We were in the shop just across from theirs. So, we are hoping that if we show Lily our memories, she'll forgive him and they can both stop being in their whole 'woe-is-me-my-life-sucks' mood." Remus concluded, with a slightly weary look. "They should be out any second now." he murmured, looking around Riley at the basin.

No sooner than he finished his sentence, they appeared in the room beside the bed, James looking apprehensive and Lily looking slightly shaken.

All four of them stood up, looking hopefully at the pair.

James raised a nervous hand and ran it through his hair, ruffling it messily as he turned cautiously to Lily.

"Er...Lily?" he started, softly as he watched her fidget nervously.

Lily took several deep breaths before answering. "I-I'm sorry James. I was so stupid. I shouldn't have assumed—"

"No, Lily...honestly I'm not surprised that's what you thought at first though. It...it did look pretty bad."

Payton pinched both Sirius and Remus, both of them emitting soft squeaks.

"C'mon!" she whispered tersely, taking them both by the arm and glancing at Riley also. She led them quietly for the most part, despite Sirius' low wails. Shutting the door gently behind them, they left the two alone.

---

"I'm just so sorry...I didn't know.." Lily said, her voice strangely high. What she'd seen in there...it was completely different from what she'd though happened. Why did she still feel so hurt? Why couldn't she look at James without feeling betrayed?

James gave a small smile. "It's alright Lils—this _does _mean I'm forgiven though, right?" he asked, needing to be reassured.

Lily returned the smile, nodding. "Yeah. You're forgiven. I should be the one apologizing though..." she said her eyes raising apologetically.

Shaking his head, he shrugged it off. "No. You had every reason to think that I was...y'know. Cheating on you..." he said, looking at her again. Seeing how Lily looked nervous, he raised a brow. "W-we are going to be okay right? We're still together aren't we?"

Lily bit her lip, her breathing becoming shallow. "J-James, I...I can't."

James stared at her, non-plussed. "You can't what?" he asked, his whole body freezing.

He could see those striking emerald eyes filling with tears. "I can't be with you." she stated, swallowing a lump in her throat.

He opened his mouth indignantly. "I thought you forgave me! You know I didn't do it, you saw it for yourself!" he yelled, his voice shaking slightly with anger and confusion.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, once more. "I know James! I do forgive you and I _do _know you didn't do it! I just—I can't do this right now! Please don't be like this! I really need you to just be calm about this for me!"

James sat down, running a hand angrily through his hair. "I just—I thought everything would be okay after this." he said quietly, hiding his face in his hands.

"We are okay! I—I just need more time to get over this." she finished, wiping her tears away. She was just so confused. She didn't know what she could do. She couldn't just go out with him again and act like everything was just fine when she felt so weird around him. When she still felt as if he'd betrayed her.

James sat there for a while more before her voice knocked him out of his thoughts. "Er—James?"

Looking up, he raised a brow questioningly at her.

Looking down at her towel, she blushed deeply. "I...I kind of need to get dressed..."

---

**Authors Note: I'm so mean! Mwahahahaha! But they will of course be together soon but there will be some twists along the way. I just didn't think Lily could pick right back up where they left off with no problem after everything that happened. So review PLEASE! And I hope yall like this one! The next two chappies should be good! I AM going to erase my authors note now!**

**xoxoxo**

**Riley**


	15. Swimming Fun

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters…except the ones I made up.**

**Authors Note: Hello all! I hope everyone likes this chapter and I hope I got it up soon enough! You guys will find that there is a mean, evil little twist in here and the next chapter but I hope yall still like it! So PLEASE review because that would be so awesome!**

Chapter 14: Swimming Fun

Warm. Comfy. Don't. Want. To. Move.

It was Sunday morning and Lily wasn't exactly keen on getting out of bed at the moment. It felt really early, although it was ten o'clock, and she felt oddly lazy. Opening her eyes for a brief second, the sunlight practically blinded her, causing her to quickly shut them again. She was not going to get up. With a sigh she settled for just thinking, since she didn't plan on moving any time soon and since she was now fully awake. Lily'd been doing a lot of that lately. Thinking.

The past week had been tense. Lily and James barely spoke to each other if they could help it, their friends kept badgering them about it, and this part of their summer (for Lily at least) was currently _sucking. _

Okay. She knew that James had expected them to pick up right where they left off: the kissing, hand-holding, and the sweet little comments they made to each other. But let's face it. It would just be too weird. It isn't as if she couldn't forgive him because she did!—She just needed some more time. Not to mention she was totally humiliated. She'd made a huge scene, just to find out that she was wrong the whole time.

Lily unwillingly opened her eyes once more, as her pondering was interrupted by a loud series of bangs on her door.

"LILY!' yelled the voice of Payton, causing Lily only to want to burrow further beneath the warm blankets. There was nothing—absolutely nothing that could make her get out of this bed. Nothing.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!"

With a squeal, Lily had her robe and slippers on, before taking a quick look into the mirror and rushing downstairs. She was met with the fragrant smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. She was also met with people looking at her rather oddly, as she sat down on a stool, fork and knife resting readily in her hands.

"What? I'm hungry!" she said defensively, while James set a stack of pancakes in front of her followed by some milk.

"Yay!" she squealed joyously, and hungrily tucked in to her food. Riley raised an eyebrow at Lily, who seemed different this morning. She just couldn't put her finger on it. "Er—Lils? Are you alright this morning? You seem…"

"Happy?" Sirius finished for her, walking into the kitchen, his hand covering his mouth as he finished stifling a yawn. He was wearing red and blue striped pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt.

Riley shrugged. "Yeah..." she finished lamely, giving Sirius a quick kiss.

Lily looked up, glancing around at James for a moment before answering. "Well…yeah. I guess I am happy." She said with a small smile. "Anyways. Do you guys realize that we have been here for almost a month and a half, and we haven't gone swimming yet?"

James turned around to look at her, wiping his hands on a towel as he sat down himself. "Yeah, I think we should go—" his sentence was cut off when two people entered the kitchen, the girl being carried and both laughing and one of them only half dressed.

"Moony! Payton! Go get a room!" Sirius yelled, though a highly amused expression covered his features at the look on his shirtless friends face.

"Looks like they've already been in a room." Lily said with a grin, as the two realized they were in the company of others and were now blushing fiercely.

"Oh—er…" Payton stuttered, as Remus slowly put her down.

"W-we were just—we fancied a walk..." Remus lamely finished for her. Payton nodded furiously. "Yes, a walk! We fancied a walk!"

Riley couldn't keep an amused laugh from escaping. "Right. A walk." She said, her voice filled with disbelief.

Payton glared at her. "We _did _go out for a walk!" she said defensively. Riley held up her hands. "Alright, alright! No one said that you didn't..." she said, a teasing note in her voice.

"Actually, I say that they didn't!" Sirius piped up, receiving a rude hand gesture from Remus. "Personally _I've _never needed to take my shirt off to go for a walk."

The two ignored him.

"So… Did someone say swimming?" Payton asked taking a seat next to Remus.

Lily grinned, finishing her pancakes. "Yeah. I'm in!" she said.

She was met with a chorus of, "Me too!" from everyone else.

Standing up Riley pulled both Lily and Payton up. "Well then, _we _are going to go get ready and we'll meet you guys out there." She said, somewhat bossily.

"Hey, can I come too?" Sirius asked cheekily. Riley just threw him a 'don't-even-think-about-it' look before turning round to go upstairs.

Before Lily knew what she was doing, she was standing on her tiptoes and kissing James quickly on the cheek, as she had done when they had been together. "Thanks for the breakfast, James—oh, er—sorry…" she muttered, before blushing a deep crimson and running up the stairs after Riley and Payton.

---Later---

Lily looked at herself in the mirror, grinning at the two other girls beside her.

"We look HOT!" Riley yelled, followed by a laugh. Lily had to agree. They didn't look bad, that was for sure.

Payton's bathing suit was a hot pink two-piece. She adjusted the strings on her top, which was cut just low enough so that she showed a decent amount of skin but covered enough so that she didn't embarrass herself.

Riley's suit was a great pattern of blue and pink stripes that looked beautiful with her eyes. The strings tied around her neck and ribcage, and the top was adjustable to her fit. Her bottoms were low-cut and had a belt already tied for decoration.

Now Lily. Lily looked like an angel. Her bikini was pure white, except for a tiny green heart stitched on one side of her bottoms. Her top hooked in the back and tied around the neck, with a small metal ring in the middle, allowing the show of just a bit of skin in-between her upper regions. Her bottoms had strings on the sides, which she was now tying into bows.

After they had adjusted and re-adjusted their bikinis they put on shirts and shorts on over them and they were done.

Lily smiled at the three reflections. "Ready to go?"

Payton grinned. "C'mon!"

"Let's knock 'em dead!" Riley said loudly, before they left the bathroom. Laughing the girls grabbed towels and headed outside to James' pool.

Giggling Riley said, "They're mouths are going to fall off when they see us—" she stopped talking when she knocked into Payton who had knocked into Lily who had stopped, her mouth slightly opened. Riley looked around the two girls in front of her to see what they were staring at.

"Oh, Merlin…" she breathed.

There, right in front of them, were three of the finest looking guys in only their bathing suits. Remus. He was the leanest one of the three but he looked just as good. Besides some of the terrible scars that were on his arms that were the result of him being a werewolf (Lily had figured this out for herself in her third year, though she told no one), he was nicely tanned, and wearing plain blue swimming trunks.

Sirius was wearing yellow and blue swimming trunks. You could see every muscle move with whatever he did. He had the broadest shoulders of anyone they had ever seen.

James. Sweet Merlin, James. Lily had to take a moment to get her breath back when she looked at him. He had on red and white swimming trunks. They fit him perfectly. He had a perfectly sculpted, dark, tanned body, most likely from playing quidditch and that hair was just as wonderfully messy as ever—damn he saw her staring.

With her cheeks burning she tore her gaze away from him as they reached the pools edge.

"See something you like, Evans?" he teased, though looking quite pleased about himself.

With a scoff she rolled her eyes. Of course she saw something she liked. Not that she would tell him that.

Instead, deciding to say nothing she walked in front of the giggling two best friends of hers and laid her towel down.

Riley and Payton laid theirs down beside hers and they all began to take off their t-shirts and shorts. When Lily had hers off, she saw James staring at her—which she thought was a perfect opportunity to throw his words back in his face. "See something you like, Potter?" she teased, and had to bite her bottom lip after she said it to keep from laughing.

Unlike she had done though, he just grinned without the faintest trace of pink cheeks. Somewhat abashed that he didn't seem embarrassed she turned around to find that Riley and Payton were already in the pool with both Remus and Sirius. As of now they were playing chicken. And as of _now _Riley has won.

With one more glance towards James and his sexy self, she walked to the waters edge, testing it first with her toe.

The water was freezing.

"Erm—I think I'll just stay out for a while.." she started with a slight shiver, and began to turn around.

"Oh, no you don't!" Someone yelled, and before she knew it they had grabbed her round the waist and threw her in the water, jumping in after her.

She came up spluttering in indignation and freezing cold. "James!" she yelled, furiously, her green eyes glaring at the messy-haired boy in front of her.

He just cocked his head to the side and said as innocently as possible with his cute little puppy dog face, "What did I do?"

_Finally_ (after a much enjoyable splash-fight with James) she got used to the water and swam over to Payton who was shrieking and squealing as Remus kept grabbing her legs from underwater, and Riley who she had heard saying, "Maybe you could stop goggling at me underwater and we can go to the bedroom later…" to Sirius, who immediately took the goggles off, an impish grin on his face.

"Riley, have you and Sirius already--!" she asked in a soft whisper, though not needing to finish the question as Riley's eyes widened.

"No! Of course not!" she whispered back. Then with a devilish glint in her eye held just for teasing Lily she added, "Well, not yet anyways…"

Lily just gave her a look.

There small discussion was interupted when: "WHO WANTS ANOTHER ROUND OF CHICKEN?" Sirius bellowed loud enough for the whole community to hear.

There was a chorus of "ME!'s all around. Lily grinned at the other two and swam towards James.

""I s'pose we're partners then?" he said with a smirk.

"I suppose so." She answered witha grin, just as he ducked under water. When he was completely under he motioned with his hands for her to get on. Obliging she settled her legs carefully over his shoulders before tugging on his hair, telling him it was safe to get up. As he came up out of the water, Lily straightened up and watched as Riley climbed on Sirius shoulders, but fell off every time he would plant a kiss on one of her legs. She was extrememely ticklish on her legs (which was a very odd place to be ticklish on) and it seemed as if Sirius knew it. Payton was already atop Remus' shoulders and was softly playing with his hair, while he absent-mindedly stroked just above her knee. It was those little gestures that showed how much they cared for each other.

Finally Riley got settled and sent Lily a smirk. "You're going down." She mouthed to her. Lily just shook her head and mouthed back, "In your dreams!".

"Everyone ready?" started Remus. "All right. ONE, TWO, GO!"

The fight started off with Riley and Payton. It didn't take very long to knock Payton down who wasn't exactly as strong as Riley since she was on the quidditch team and easily lost balance. Both she and Remus were a good sport about it though. Now Sirius turned to James, whose hands were holding tightly onto Lily's thighs.

"You know you can't beat me Riles!" Lily teased her, loving to get her friend all wound up.

Riley made a 'yeah, right.' Sound as Sirius walked closer to the pair. The girls grabbed each others hand pushing and tugging, but neither was willing to lose. Finally, Riley gave a hard push and Lily began to fall. Unfortunately, Riley's finger got caught in the strings of her bathing suit. There was a loud ripping sound and as Lily went down, her top flew off.

As she made a large splash in the water, she finally came up, her face beet red as she covered herself up. Looking up, she prayed that James didn't see—damn he had. He was just ogling at her. He had gotten a full peep show. Oh, well. What was done was done. She just couldn't ever face him in a bathing suit again—or ever worked for her.

It was then that Riley jumped off of Sirius and swam quickly over to her. "I am so sorry, Lils! I did not mean for that to happen at all! My finger got caught and—"

She stopped at the growing mortification on Lily's face.

"It's alright Lily, don't worry about it. James won't say anything embarassing…"

Lily glanced at Riley again, confusion on her face for a moment. "No, it's not that…it's just—that was my favorite bikini!"

**Authors Note: All right first of all I split this chapter up into two. At first it was called Swimming and Romantic Gestures but Romantic Gestures will be the next chapter since I was having a hard time with this one between cheerleading, homework, chorus practice and so much other stuff. So I'm just putting this one up and the next one should be up soon. I am very sorry if it takes me a while longer to get my chapters up but with school going again, it'll be a bit hard cause I'm so busy. I PROMISE I WON'T QUIT ON THIS STORY THOUGH! Or the sequel. So tell me if you liked this chapter or not. Please do! And review! Reviews make me all fuzzy inside! Just in: Lily and James WILL be back together in at least……3-4 chapters so be looking for that! Thanks and I love yall!**

**xoxoxo**

**Riley**


	16. Romantic Gestures

Lily and James: Their Summer of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks even vaguely familiar…

Authors Note: Hello my beautiful readers! I hope I've gotten this one up fast enough for y'all! I've had this in my head for weeks as well as the next chapter so enjoy! I'd just like to thank everyone so much for reviewing, it really means a lot to me!

**xoxoxo**

**Riley**

Chapter 15: Romantic Gestures

Lily groaned loudly as she furiously rubbed her eyes. Opening them again, she glanced at the clock—noon. With a sigh, she heaved the books, parchment, quills and ink off her lap and onto the bed. She had been working on her summer essays all morning and now she was ready to relax.

Leaning back against her pillows she closed her eyes for a moment as she let her whole body lay heavily against the bed. Her brain hurt and right now all she felt like doing was going to sleep—but she wasn't going to do that. She was going to take a shower and clear her head, maybe even take some Tylenol. Yes Tylenol would be put to great use right about now.

Unhappily, Lily moved her body, inch by inch desperately wishing she could just think about where she wanted to go and then POOF!—be there. It was then that Lily's eyes snapped open. Wait—she could just think about where she wanted to go and then POOF!—be there! She had learned to Apparate in sixth year since she had turned 17 in May. Grinning she inwardly rolled her eyes at herself. Of course she could do that. With another sigh, she bit her lip. It would be stupid to apparate when she could just walk three feet to get to the shower instead.

Groaning again she set her feet gingerly on the ground and stood up, swaying on the spot as spots emerged before her eyes. Dizzily she made her way to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Taking off her clothes, she stepped into the warm water, letting the heat take over her senses. After shampooing and washing off, she rinsed and then almost unwillingly turned the water off.

As she stepped out, she pulled a white fluffy towel off the rack and wrapped it around her body as she stepped out the door to figure out what to wear that day. She didn't get far, when she saw a small piece of paper lying on her bed beside a flower. A lily. Her mouth twitching up in a smile for a moment, she walked towards the paper, finally picking it up. Silently she read it, the handwriting hard to read in some places:

"_My Lily Flower,_

_We haven't talked in quite a while,_

_But ponder me this._

_Will you go to the place,_

_We shared our first kiss?"_

Lily finished reading it and laughed out loud. James. It had to be him. He was the only one sweet enough that would do this for her, just to make up to her. After this she had to remind him never to write a poem again, though.

With a grin, she quickly dressed, dried her hair, and applied a bit of make up before grabbing her purse and closing her eyes, soon after apparating, the lily still in her hand. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in an alleyway just beside Madison's Tea Shoppe. With a small squeal she walked quickly to the door of the shop, quickly opening it and walking in, her eyes twinkling.

She was sadly disappointed. She had expected to see James standing there giving her that cute lop-sided smile. Instead is all she saw was a bunch of old people drinking their tea and eating crumpets. Biting her lip, Lily nervously looked around—and then she saw it. A tiny piece of paper lay next to another lily on a small table for two in a corner. Grinning she almost skipped over to it, unable to contain her excitement. Picking up the second flower, she sniffed it and smiled as the fragrance swept through her, before picking up the paper:

"_I'm glad you came, _

_Now will you go once more,_

_To the one shop to the right of Tricia's store?_

_When you get there look for the,_

_Key under table number 23."_

Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. This was sweet but he was making her so nervous! Taking a deep breath she gave a nervous little wave at all the people staring oddly at her, before hurrying out the door again.

Being that she was already in town, she only had to walk a block before she reached the street she was looking for. Half running, she made her way to Tricia's. Stopping, she looked at the note again. _"To the right of Tricia's store."_

Lily looked to the right of the shop she now stood in front of only to see that it was an Inn. Looking at the battered, faded sign she read: _The Wizards Tavern. _

Grinning, she opened the door, a gentle jingling coming from a bell overhead. Looking around the tables, she saw the one labeled 23 and rushed over to it. Setting her purse and the two flowers on top, she looked apprehensively at the bar man before kneeling down and sticking her head under the table, quickly finding the key along with some other less-exciting things. Pulling it off the bottom of the table, where tape had held it, she stood up once more, her eyes glancing towards the table as she saw something that wasn't there before. Another lily and another note.

Letting out a shaky breath she picked up the flower and put it with the others, next lifting the note which was shorter than the rest:

"_Take this key and go upstairs,_

_Take a right and walk in with care,_

_And then take what you find there."_

With an excited air, she nodded to the barman again and ran up the rickety stairs. Breathing loudly and nervously, she turned to the right and saw a door also with number 23 on a gold plate nailed to it. Walking cautiously in, she smiled as she was hit with bright sunlight illuminating the vanity, the dresser, the bed—and what was on the bed.

Lily gasped. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen—emerald green and would probably come down to the middle of her calf--and it was just her size. She also saw a velvet box next to it and a pair of shoes. And of course—a note and a lily.

"_Please put these on,_

_And go one place more._

_Granoldi's Gift shop, _

_Just next door."_

Butterflies going crazy in her stomach, she closed the door and slipped off her clothes, putting on the ones set out for her. Not knowing what to do with her other clothes, she muttered a soft spell, knowing that they would return to her room. Taking a glance at her self in a mirror, her breath caught in her throat. She had to admit, she looked great. Slipping the earrings in last, she smiled to herself and glancing at the note again, grabbed her purse and the next lily, walking out the door and back down the stairs.

Grinning from ear to ear, she hurried out the door and walked quickly to the next shop. Slowly she opened the door, curiosity almost radiating off of her. Again she was met with disappointment as she looked around the many candies and gifts surrounding her. No one there. With a low sigh, she leaned against a wall. Maybe it had all just been a joke. Apparently James wasn't there and he wasn't coming.

"Aghhh!" Lily screamed as hands closed over her eyes and a body pressed against her back.

"You look beautiful, Lily…" a voice said, and Lily laughed at the surprise. She felt odd though because she had noticed something strange about his voice. It was more…high-pitched and rougher sounding. Lily forced his hands off her eyes and quickly turned around ready to give him a big kiss and tell him that she was sorry she wouldn't go back out with him earlier---

With a gasp, Lily's eyes went wide. This was definitely not who she expected and this was _definitely not _James Potter.

Authors Note: I hope yall liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The next Chapter should come soon! Love yall!

xoxo

Riley


	17. Who?

Lily and James: Their Summer of Love

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Everything….Psyche!**

**Authors Note: Hey yall. Sorry it took me so freakin long to get this chapter up. After all yalls reviews I could not figure out who I wanted the guy to be. I knew at first…but then I had second thoughts…it was very weird. Anywho. On to the story.**

Chapter 16: Who?

* * *

"Cass?" Lily asked, flabbergasted.

The seventeen-year-old boy—her long time friend, once boyfriend—was standing in front of her, a grin across his lips. Curly dark brown hair atop his head and piercing blue eyes were gazing at her, mischief alight in them. She had known him since they were six years old. They used to live beside each other until he moved away to somewhere in Greece when they were 13 years old. He was the only person besides her family that knew she was a witch and she had always trusted him with it.

With a squeal she through herself at him, hugging him tightly round the neck. "Oh my god! Cass, when the hell did you get here? _What _are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years!" she practically screamed, so surprised to see him again after four years.

"I—can't—breathe!" his now deep voice spluttered as she squeezed him tighter.

Lily let go of him, her eyes laughing. "Sorry—" she said as she grinned widely at him. He looked so different—he had grown taller, his voice was deeper…she'd missed him so much!

"Soooo?" she pressed as he rubbed his throat, his grin never failing. He looked at her for a moment before picking her up and swinging her around, producing a squeal from her end.

He ended by giving her a sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek as she laughed loudly, causing the storekeeper to glare at them.

"How've you been?" Lily asked once more as he set her on the ground.

"I've been good! Greece was great and everyone was so nice there! Though it wasn't better than living next to you-" he answered readily.

Lily grinned shyly. "I haven't seen you in almost four years!" she said with slight amazement. Cass nodded, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I just decided to stop by the other day after I was already here for the summer." He explained. Lily bit her lip, trying to keep her smile under control. "Well, I'm glad you did at any rate! I'm staying at James Potters house for the summer-" she started, her stomach giving a kind of flip when she mentioned his name. "You can stay there with me. I'm sure he won't mind. His parents are in France for the summer anyways. We can catch up there."

"Hey, isn't that the guy you used to hate?" he asked, his dark eyebrows furrowed, but a slight twinkle alight in his eye.

Lily sighed, two words passing her lips as they walked out the door, the bell jingling: "Long story."

* * *

"So—let me get this straight. You hated him—he invited you over for the summer--you went out with him—you got in a fight—he told you he loved you and you thought HE had done the whole lily thing!" Cass choked out through amused chuckles, which soon turned into full-blown laughing.

Lily gave him her most famous glare, not having been as amused by the story as he had. "Well, excuse me for having ever told _you _anything—remind me not to again in the future." She said huffily, crossing her arms over her chest.

He held up his hands in surrender, as they reached the Potter Mansion. "Okay Lils. I'm sorry for laughing at you." He said as sincerely as possible, before convulsing into another set of laughter.

Rolling her eyes, she opened the door to the mansion, though a slight smile was on her face. "For Merlin sakes it wasn't _that _funny! And shut up, I don't want him to hear you!"

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, wouldya?"

Of course who's voice could this be, but the extraordinarily idiot voice of James Potter Throwing him 'a look' she responded, "No Potter, I was NOT talking about you, seeing as how my world doesn't revolve around your existence…" She startled both herself and James by her icy tone. Hadn't it been she who just twenty minutes ago was so excited at the thought of James doing something as sweet as lilies and poems? Yes, she recalled, that was her.

James, his eyebrows raised with surprise backed off, though not before asking, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" This was directed at Cass, who hurried to introduce himself, holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this, but Lily said it'd be alright if I stayed here for awhile. My name is Cass McKinnon and me and Lils here have been friends since…six it was?" he asked her still holding out his hand for James to shake.

James didn't shake it though, instead looked at it then back up to Cass's face. "I didn't ask for your life story, just your name. You can stay in the guest room down the hall." He said coldly, pointing to the said destination. Cass dropped his hand, nodding.

"Er—thanks." He said nervously, running a hand through his curly hair. "I'll just—go put my stuff down then…" he said, and then with another look around, awkwardly walked down the hall and through the door just as Sirius walked in. "Who was that, mate?" he asked, jabbing a thumb in Cass' direction.

He got no answer though as Lily rounded on James, her eyes flashing. "What the hell was that about? You throw insults at him as soon as he walks through the damn door! He has been my friend since as long as I can remember and he used to be my boyfriend, so I swear if you aren't polite to him I will personally hex you into obliviation!" she ranted at him, furiously.

It was James' turn to be angry. "What about you? You just bring the bloody prat home like some stupid, stray dog," (this receiving an offended 'Hey!' from Sirius.) "and expect me to welcome him with open-arms? Bloody hell, and now you're telling me he used to be your boyfriend! What the hell are _you _on about?"

"Home? This isn't _my _home, it's yours so go ahead and turn him away if you want to, but you can be guaranteed that if you do I'll be going right along with him!" Lily yelled, getting the last word in as James stood there speechless and with a slightly opened mouth.

Stalking past him, Lily went down to the room she knew Cass was staying, leaving a stunned James next to Sirius who clapped him on the back.

"C'mon mate, cheer up. He can't compete with you…I mean his names Cass, probably short for Casper. I mean bloody hell what's the worst a friendly ghost can do?"

* * *

Oh my goodness! This chapter took like three weeks, and I'm sick so it sucks! I didn't get all I want in this one but the next chapter will be AWESOME and I'll try to get it up by tonight cause I'll have a full 4-5 hours to work on it! There will (of course) be tons of SIRIUS/RILEY (whoot!), Remus/Payton, James/Lily, and (sigh) Lily/Cass possibly. Lils will come to her senses soon enough, so no worries! I know it's short so PLEASE forgive me! Love yall a ton! Review Review Review! Oh and I am happy to say that my last chappie got the most reviews out of all of them!

**xoxoxo**

**Riley**


	18. Of Questions and Love

Lily and James: Their Summer of Love

Authors Note: Hey yall, I hope you like this chapter I tried to make it not as short! Thanks for all of your reviews they were all awesome and I loved the feedback I got from Cass! Lol. Enjoy the chapter and review! –Riley

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 17: Of Questions and Love

* * *

"Sirius?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmhmm…"

"What do you think of Cass?"

With a loud groan, Sirius tore his lips away from the soft neck, which he had been greedily feasting on.

"I think I don't really give a damn—" he started, Riley giving him an annoyed look and a sigh escaping her lips. "Honestly Sirius, what do you think of him?"

"Honestly, I think Cass is an arse…hey that rhymed…" he added as an afterthought, pondering momentarily at his exceedingly amazing 'wit', before resuming his previous activities on her neck.

Rolling her eyes a bit, Riley lazily ran a hand through his hair, her brow furrowed. "I _do _admit it was kind of odd him just showing up out of no where but…I've never seen a more perfect gentleman. He's kind, polite, and has a really nice arse—"

Cutting through her sentence and pulling away from her neck, Sirius grinned cheekily up at her. "Not a nicer arse than me though, right?"

"Of course not." She replied, a fraction of a smile spreading across her lips. "But really, he is altogether extremely nice."

Seeing another pout on his face she grinned, rolling her eyes. "But not nicer than you." She said, leaning up to give him a soft kiss.

He grinned, and sitting up straighter said seriously, "The nice guys always are the biggest prats though…"

Riley nodded, only half-agreeing. " I just—"

"Shhh…" he stated taking her hand. "C'mon babe, we have the whole day to worry about him…"

"But, Sirius--!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" he countered once more, pressing a finger to her lips.

Suddenly in a playful mood, Riley grinned and darted her tongue out to lick the tip of his finger.

Surprised at the warmth and tingles that spread throughout his body, Sirius dropped the finger, much to Riley's satisfaction.

"Next time I'll bite it." She joked, a slight laugh in her voice.

"A biter, eh?" he asked, his hair falling into his eyes as he shifted positions so that he was overtop of her, straddling her thighs. "I can work with that."

Laughing, Riley gave him a playful slap, causing him to pin her arms down making tutting noises all the while. "Tsk, tsk. Now we know physical violence is not the way to go." He teased.

"How about this then?" she asked. Lifting her head so fast it startled him, she began kissing and sucking softly on his neck, repeating what he had been doing to her.

"Now _that _is the way of handling things!" he half-gasped, his eyes wide with anticipation.

Just as a soft moan escaped his lips, Riley pulled back. "Hmmm…no. I don't think that's the way to go either…" she teased.

Sirius sighed a bit out of frustration, his whole body feeling as if it was being lit on fire. His pouted look at once went away when she continued, "Maybe… _here_ is the way to go?" She was now removing his shirt; feeling quite excited herself although _she _(ahem) hid it better.

His breathing quite ragged, Sirius nodded vigorously as she began kissing his chest, while her hands worked over his shoulders. When her teeth gently scraped his chest, he couldn't bite back a moan, the sensation amazing over his skin. With a low growl he flipped her over, causing her to shriek with delight. Riley loved that she was the only one that could make him feel like this.

"Hey that's not fair!" she cried, as he pinned her under his weight.

"Who said I was playing fair?" he asked with a grin, before diving down for a kiss.

As his tongue entered her mouth, the hot sweetness of it flowed through her body, sending anticipating tingles running rapidly through her. It annoyed her that he could subdue her so easily because he was bigger than her, but she had to admit it excited her all the more.

Bucking her hips up a bit in hope of exciting him off of her, she was fairly disappointed. He only grunted into her mouth, and moved his leg to rest between hers. It being obvious that he wouldn't be moving for a while, she ran a hand through his hair, kissing him deeply. Taking herself by surprise, she lifted her torso up momentarily, lifting her white tank top over her head and throwing it across the room. She was now sitting up in the bed, breathing heavily, with only a black, lacy bra covering her chest.

Sirius, feeling his pants tighten considerably at this, looked appreciatively at her, loving every curve on her body.

Riley, feeling color rush to her cheeks as he stared openly at her chest, shifted slightly under his weight, causing Sirius' eyes to snap back to her face. It caught her by surprise when he kissed her again, a giggle catching in her throat. Raking her nails over his back (and causing quite a moan from him) she gasped as he began unbuttoning her shorts.

Pulling away from her, Sirius looked worriedly up at her, hoping he wasn't rushing. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Swallowing a bit, she nodded. "I'm fine." She barely got out, as her abdomen filled with heat. Nodding, he bent down to kiss her collarbone, finishing the deed of removing her shorts. With every kiss he began closer to the rises of her breasts, causing her skin to rise with goose bumps. Kissing back up to her neck, Riley leaned her head back giving him better access. Her breathing ragged, and barely able to get two coherent words out, she managed to get out a muffled, "Sirius?"

"What?" he mumbled against her skin, the hot breath causing her to shiver.

"I—I need to ask you something?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Have you—? Are you--? Er—have you had sex before?"

Sirius abruptly stopped his ravishing on her neck, not moving a muscle.

"I—I mean it's alright if you have. I mean—I just. I thought I should know if—"

"No."

"What?" she asked, slightly started by the sudden outburst, and even more surprised as she felt a heat against her shoulder that seemed to be from his face. "No what?"

"No, I've—never…had sex."

* * *

"I'm so happy you're here! How'd you know I was here though? Well, I don't really care how you did it, I'm just so excited that I cans see you again! —"

"Lily!" Cass yelled. She had been talking incessantly for about thirty minutes, barely taking a breath.

"Huh?" she inquired, moving her hair out of her face.

"I really need to talk to you about something, erm—important." He said hesitantly, and shifted his position on the bed so that his legs were spread out in front of him.

"Oh—" she said, with a surprised air, her green eyes slightly widening. "What about then?"

"Well, it's just—" he took her hand at this point, which fell limply against his as it's owners eyes looked nervously up at him. "I've liked you since we were 11 years old…and I—what I mean is…ever since I'd gotten here yesterday, all I've wanted to do was—" he leaned forward, wrapped an arm around her waist and laid his lips softly on hers in a sweet kiss. "That." He finished breathlessly.

"Lily.." he continued. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily swallowed, her chest feeling tight with shock. As surprised as she was she could never be as shocked as the messy-haired boy standing on the other side of that door right at that very second.

**

* * *

**

**Hey yall--- I actually like this chapter (even though it's STILL short; I meant it to be longer but I'm saving it for the next chapter) because Sirius and Riley got more intimate and she learned that you can't always judge a book by its cover. And sorry about the major cliffhanger there with Cass and Lily! I loved it though! Review please!**

**xoxo**

**Riley**


	19. Of Goodbyes and Reunions

Lily and James: Their Summer of Love

Authors Note: Okay, I hope yall aren't TOTALLY pissed at me for getting this up so frickin late! But let me tell you I have pretty good reasons. They are as of the following:

I am loaded with school work

Cheerleading. Enough said there.

Computer problems

Yes, I DO in fact have a life ;)

So I hope yall enjoy this chapter, because I LOVE IT! You'll see why!

--Love, Riley

Disclaimer: _Nope, I'm not rich, therefore I am not J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Chapter 18: Of Goodbyes and Reunions

* * *

(James POV) 

--"C'mon mate, don't worry about it. He'll be gone soon enough." Remus remarked, passing him with an apologetic glance, as they got on the subject of 'Casper' as Sirius now referred to him as.

James threw him a skeptical look, annoyance etched across his features. "Another week is _not _soon enough for me." He snapped back with a scowl.

The past few days, the only thing James wanted to do (besides to snog the hell out of Lily) was to knock that buggers teeth out. But of course, Lily wouldn't do so well with that idea so he not-so-politely refrained.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration (and succeeding in ruffling it up more than usual) he just rolled his eyes.

"Lily and I were just getting close again and now—" slamming his fist on the table he sighed, "Oh well. He isn't stopping me from talking to her at least…"

Without another word he made up his mind and stood up from his seat on the couch. Glancing at Remus, who looked openly amused, he tugged at his shirt collar once and finally made his way down the hall towards Lily's room, muttering all the way about how 'this was his house anyways'.

_So, this is the plan, _he thought as he walked down the hall,_ go to Lily's room and we can just work this whole Cass thing out and—_

James stopped suddenly as he reached Lily's door, and he heard a voice.

"Ever since I'd gotten here yesterday, all I've wanted to do was—" Then came a small kissing sound that made James want to retch and kill someone all at once. "That." Furious at the thought that anyone would ever dare to touch Lily, he almost burst through the door at that moment. The only thing that stopped him was Cass's next words.

"Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rooted to the spot in shock, the only words that entered his mind were "Say no, say no, say no." Swallowing a lump in his throat, he leaned towards the door to get a better look inside. The only thing he could see was the back of Cass's head, and a bit of Lily's bright hair, both of them sitting on her bed.

Taking a deep breath he waited in shock and listened.

Silence.

More silence.

And then finally---

* * *

"No." 

There was a long silence where Cass blinked wildly for a while; apparently not comprehending the words Lily had just spoken to him.

"What?" he finally asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"I said 'no'." Lily repeated, trying to breath in deep, even breaths. What the hell was he thinking, asking her that anyways?

Realization of what she had just said sinking in, Cass shook the hair out of his blue eyes, contemplating on what to do next. He had never handled rejection from Lily well. He'd gotten it from her quite a few times actually.

"But—why?" he asked finally, his eyebrows furrowed in what might have been half a grimace.

Lily sighed and brought her hands up to her face, pushing her hair back and resting her hands on her forehead. "I—it's complicated…" she started slowly, silently wishing that he had never come.

"Is there someone else?" he countered somewhat angrily, as he already knew the answer. He felt pretty damn stupid, actually thinking she'd say yes.

"Yes." She stated quietly, all of a sudden very interested in the state of her nails. Not daring to look up, she listened for any sign that he had heard her. After a couple of moments of silence, she raised her eyes cautiously. His eyes were closed and he was clenching his jaw.

"It's that Potter, isn't it?" he asked suddenly, his eyes snapping open, their vivid blue piercing through her.

Biting her lip, she stared back at him, and after a long moment slowly nodded her head.

Clapping his hands together once, he stood up. "Well, guess that's it then." He stated, ready to walk out the door.

Lily jumped up also, confusion evident on her face. "Wait—what? No, Cass. You don't have to go!"

Whirling around so fast he almost knocked a lamp over, he glared at her. "Why not? I'm doing exactly what you want! I'm leaving you here with you precious Potter—" he spat, adding, "You know, the one that you hated just last year? The one that you used to write to me about and how awful he was to you, and how he never missed a chance to prank you? The one that goes around picking up every good-looking girl he sees? C'mon Lils, you're better than that! I know you better than anyone—why would you want to lower yourself to _him_?" he finished, practically spitting the last word, his features stuck in a scowl.

Glaring furiously, her emerald eyes flashing, she clenched her teeth together in anger. "You don't even know him." Lily whispered stonily.

"Maybe not." Cass replied, towering almost dangerously over her. "But I sure as hell know guys like him Lily!" he said, his face contorted in rage. "Strutting about using nice women—now he's about to do the same exact thing to you--!"

"I LOVE HIM!" she yelled at him, sick of him telling her what she should do, sick of contradicting herself, and sick of people telling her how horrible James was.

Having sliced through his sentence like a knife, her eyes shining with tears, Cass only stared at her, clearly abashed. Swallowing with some difficulty he only nodded lightly.

"Yes, well—that settles it." He remarked. ""Goodbye then Lils. Give me a call when Potter dumps you for someone else—I won't be waiting long." He said, giving her one last look before walking out the door. All Lily could do was stare after the guy who she once used to claim as her best friend.

* * *

James was sure he looked like a fish out of water. His mouth was open wide as were his eyes and he seemed to be gulping for air. 

_She said no._

_She said it was because of me._

_She said she loved me._

At that exact moment, Cass walked out of the door and into the hallway. He stopped. He stared. James stared right back, a look of hatred etched on his features.

"Get out." James whispered menacingly, reaching his hand into his pocket unless he needed his wand. It seemed that he didn't need anything, for the only thing Cass did was mutter a few string of curse words before practically sprinting out of the hall.

Taking a deep breath of his own, James walked slowly into Lily's room, only to see her looking quite distraught and…now, by the look of it, embarrassed.

"So, er—you heard everything, did you?" she asked shyly.

He nodded slowly, hoping that she wouldn't hex him for eavesdropping. "Er---so, it's too bad he's leaving..." he lied, taking in Lily's appearance. A few tears that had leaked out were falling down her face and her nose was red.

With a small laugh Lily shook his head. "Don't lie James, you know you couldn't wait for him to go." She said, through a watery smile.

James laughed with an almost embarrassed look on his own face as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, well, who could really blame me…?" he asked, reaching a hand out to wipe the few tears off of her face. At this, the pair of them fell into an awkward silence, darting each other's eyes.

Finally, James cleared his throat. "So er—is all that stuff you said earlier true?" he asked, although not too sure he really wanted the answer. Sighing, Lily leaned back on her bedpost and looked at him. "What do you think?"

Honestly, James wasn't quite sure _what_ to think at the moment. He was just really confused.

"Look Lils, I'm really sorry about everything that happened! I really am. And I know these past few weeks have been really weird but I really do love y—"

He stopped mid-sentence when she practically threw her arms around his neck, doing what both of them had wanted to do for so long.

"Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot..."

Recovering from the slight shock quickly, he obliged, running his hands through that beautiful hair as his lips connected to hers for the first time in weeks. He'd missed everything about her, how she felt, how she smelled, how she tasted…he never wanted to let her go. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, he explored the place that was so familiar to him. Running his hands down the side of her body, he lifted her up and onto the bed. Stroking her cheek lightly, he didn't think he could ever feel as happy as he did at that moment.

Breathing heavily, Lily marveled in the way his hands felt on her body again. "You know what?" she asked smiling softly, her lips now red and swollen.

"Hmm?" James replied, playing with a strand of her hair as he held her tightly to him.

"I really love you too."

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: YESSSSSSSSSSSS! I can almost hear everyone saying "ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME!" I was so excited about this chapter because of course…..LILY AND JAMES ARE BACK TOGETHER! I know it took SO long (right along with this chapter!) but I'm happy with the way it turned out. Once again: I am…beyond sorry for how long this has taken! Fan fiction (for some reason) was not working on my computer so I was having issues with that. And I accidentally broke my keyboard once so….that kinda sucked. Hehe. But, I'm just…so happy with this chapter. I loved it.**

**Remember to:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**---- 3 Riley 3**


	20. Awkward Situations

**Lily and James: Their Summer of Love**

**Authors Note: It's finally here!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah. You know the drill.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Awkward Situations

* * *

"Oh."

One word is all she said at first.

And then silence.

Clearing her throat, she began awkwardly. "Er—might I ask why?" Riley asked, fully well knowing that she had killed the mood. No more lusty, hormonal snogging for today. Serious talking and awkward silence is what would make up the most part of today. Sitting up straight on the bed, Riley tugged her hair into a pony tail and wrapped a blanket around her seeing as how she only had her undergarments on and cautiously awaited his answer as he pondered carefully, his eyes thinking hard.

"Well," he started slowly, leaning back on the bed with his hands under his head. "I suppose for the obvious reasons of course. I don't exactly fancy having little midget sized Sirius' running all over the place." he said, running a hand through his mussed hair.

After a few moments of silence, he broke it with a clear of his throat.

"Well?"

Riley looked up, slightly startled, and saw him eyeing her oddly. "Well what?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well have _you_ slept with anyone yet?" he asked bluntly, those grey eyes finding hers.

A blush rose to her cheeks. Sighing she wished she had never had brought this subject up.

"No." she stated, the heat not leaving her neck.

"Why not?" Sirius asked automatically, already feeling amused as her own questions were thrown back at her.

Riley gave him a look and shrugged her shoulders again as she played with a lock of her hair. "More or les the same reason I guess—and well, let's face it. It's not as if any of _my _relationships have been serious enough to do _that_." she added as an after thought.

Nodding ever so slightly, he shifted somewhat uncomfortably as a dull silence swept over them.

Clearing her throat to fill the silence she sighed. "Well this is awkward." she muttered, staring at her fingernails.

Sirius nodded again, avoiding her eyes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yep."

* * *

A shower.

Exactly the thing James needed. A hot, steamy, boiling—whoa, his thoughts were going places that Lily wouldn't approve of. Running a hand through his hair, he sat up from the comfortable position on his bed and stood up. Yawning lazily, he took his time walking to the bathroom. On his way, he grabbed a towel and that really good smelling soap that Lily liked.

As he reached the bathroom door, he heard water faintly running.

Rolling his eyes he opened the door. "Padfoot?" he yelled in. Sirius knew that James' bathroom was off limits. Especially his shower. He had walked in on him one too many times.

After a minute of silence and waiting, James scowled, stripping himself of his shirt and trousers as he waited for the bloody arse to finish up.

"You'd better not have used all the hot water—" he started shouting. He had stopped because he heard humming and...singing. From the shower. And it was very nice singing so there was absolutely no way in hell it could be Sirius.

Bloody.

Sodding.

Hell.

The shower turned off.

A person stepped out.

A naked person.

With red hair.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That was exactly the sound Lily made as she frantically searched for something to cover herself with. James quickly threw his towel towards her and turned around, desperately covering his eyes with his hands.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry Lily. I didn't mean to—I never would have come in if I would have known. You see, I thought you were Sirius and I was just going to wait till he got out to tell him off for going in my shower but then it was you and you were singing and then you came out and you screamed and you did _not _have any clothes on and now you hate me because I walked in on you, and bloody hell I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry Lily." James rambled on, holding his hands tightly over his eyes. Lily Evans naked. Of course he had only seen her that way for about half a second, but he had to say: that half a second was glorious.

Her voice slightly shaky Lily started. "I-I'm covered James." James turned slowly around. Lily's face was so bright red it made her hair look pale in comparison. She was now completely covered in two towels and had a bath robe ready to go around her.

"I'm really sorry Lils. I swear to Merlin if I would have known.." he said.

Lily nodded. "I know, I know. I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to come in your bathroom but my shower wasn't working right. I think Sirius charmed it to spit out blue paint instead of water." she shrugged nervously.

James nodded. "Oh, er—sorry about that. I'll fix that." he muttered, clearing his throat and looking around his bathroom as if it were something interesting.

"Well, erm..I s'pose I'll just—go." he said nodding vigorously.

"Right." Lily agreed, opening the door for him, silently wanting him to leave as soon as possible.

With one last awkward look at her, James walked briskly out of the room, desperately wishing for Lily's sake that he could get the naked form of her out of his mind.

* * *

"Remus, come on!" Payton pressed, the slightly annoyed boy beside her. She had noticed that he was being more distant. More grouchy. It was rather odd, because he got like this mostly once every month. It actually reminded her of a woman's monthly. Quite annoying actually. "There is _nothing_ wrong with me! I'm fine. Good and chipper as always!" he said sarcastically.

Payton glared at him. "There is not nothing wrong with you or else you wouldn't be acting like this! Just tell me what the problem is and then you can stop being a grouch!" she snapped back at him.

Remus only turned his head away from her. They were sitting at the table, Payton sitting across from him.

"I don't want to talk about it." he muttered angrily.

She reached for his hand. "Remus, just talk to me!" she pleaded softly. He jerked his hand away from hers, startling her.

After a flash of hurt passed over her face, she became even angrier. Scooting her chair back with a loud screeching sound she glared at him.

"I can't talk to you like this. I just want you to tell me what is wrong! I know you're hiding something from me and I can't help you if you don't tell me!"

"You couldn't help me anyways!" he yelled at her in frustration. He _couldn't _tell her what was wrong with him. She would leave him in a second. And well, that conversation wouldn't exactly go over well now would it? 'Hello Payton, have I got news for you! I'm a werewolf and if I'm not locked up every month I go out and kill people! Yay me!' That would certainly be a fabulous conversation.

Payton let out a large huff. "Well how am I supposed to know that, if you won't tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, close to hysterics now.

After another moment of silence from him, Payton just let out a shaky breath as her eyes fought back tears.

"Well—once you're ready to stop being so selfish and tell me what's wrong, come find me." she said quietly, walking angrily out of the kitchen, wondering just exactly how many things he was hiding from her.

* * *

**authors note—WOOOHOOO! I got this chapter up! Now. I wish I could blame this very delayed reaction on the holidays but I can't. Frankly I've either been lazy or extremely busy or I just couldn't think of anything to write. I know, I know. James saw Lily naked, Payton and Remus had their first fight, Sirius and Riley are half naked talking about sex. What has the world come to, right? Lol, anyways I hope the next chapter is up soon! Review! **

**infinite x's and o's!**

**Riley**


End file.
